On parie?
by Water-Lilas
Summary: "L'ennui est que l'autre camp aussi pratique la magie..."
1. Au coin du feu

- « Il est des loups de toutes sortes

Je connais le plus inhumain

Mon cœur que le diable l'emporte

Et qu'il le dépose à sa porte

N'est plus qu'un jouet entre ses mains... »

-Très mauvais signe.

Bonnie qui était tournée vers la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor se retourna vers ses amies :

-Tu as raison, le nouveau pantalon version flower power de Jim nous promet bien des éclats de débauches à Poudlard.

-Tu aimerais bien..., sous-entendit Lily en scrutant le dit Jim près du feu.

-Vous portez des accusations scandaleuses Mlle Evans et totalement injustifiées, répliqua Bonnie, le regard malicieux contrastant avec son ton de voix outré.

-Alice Jeane Kate Marie-Rose Newman Hitton, avocate de la défense, dit-elle très professionnellement. Ma cliente est choquée et la situation lui donne raison. En effet, Bonnie Truman, née-moldue d'une famille de hippis incontestables, représente le symbole même de la respectable droiture. Bien qu'elle se soit à diverses reprises livrée à l'enivrement de la volupté et que ses yeux se promènent toujours négligemment -et j'insiste sur ce mot ! - sur une montagne de cheveux bouclés, il serait aberrant et insensé de songer à une quelconque attirance de la part de ma cliente pour cet élève. Vos soupçons ne requièrent pas la nécessité d'une procédure et j'exige que vous retiriez cette insolente conjecture sur le champ. Pas de commentaires, ajouta la sublime avocate de la défense en fendant la foule des journalistes, acheva Alice.

-La vérité est évidente Bonnie, ajouta Lily à l'adresse de cette dernière. Mais le mauvais signe était plutôt destiné au fait qu'Arthur cite Apollinaire.

-Hé le Sang Pur ! Interpella Bonnie. Tu connais les poètes moldus comme ça !

Lily sourit. C'était du pur Bonnie Truman, cette réaction. Elle aimait provoquer mais n'avait pas peur des mots. Pour elle, taire les vérités gênantes ne les rendaient que plus dangereuses. Elle aimait appeler Arthur Londubat, Le Sang Pur. Comme il la surnommait la tornade flamboyante depuis qu'elle était venue un matin les cheveux teints en orange fluo. Il avait une théorie aussi selon laquelle la tornade est plus impétueuse que la tempête, car on la subit plus qu'on ne l'attend, elle n'abreuve pas les cultures, elle les dévaste. La tornade Bonnie, elle aimait ça.

Arthur répondit par un grognement. Alice échangea un regard entendu avec Lily. C'était vraiment mauvais signe. Apollinaire, manque de réaction devant une provocation de Bonnie, Arthur broyait du noir.

-Je t'ai connu plus en forme, susurra Bonnie. Aucune réponse, absence de réplique. La fatalité de ton échec face à moi éclate enfin !

-On se calme le Potiron ! Déclara Arthur d'une voix lente. Le plan de l'école te permettrait-il d'aller retrouver tes congénères dans la serre que l'on ait enfin la paix ?

Bonnie afficha un sourire signifiant « j'aime mieux ça ».

-Visiblement Arhur va mal, constata Alice en le scrutant.

-Heureuse de constater que ta cuisante défaite de midi n'a pas entamé tes capacités de déductions, la charria Bonnie.

-Méchaaaante ! Gloussa Alice en lui jetant le numéro spécial de « Sorcière Hebdo » au visage.

Lily en profita pour se lever, s'adosser au mur dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse et replacer sensuellement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Bonnie et Arthur explosèrent de rire tandis qu'Alice se renfrognait.

-Pari raté ! S'exclama Lily en regagnant sa place assise. Tu ne l'as pas séduit...

-Pour être insensible à mon charme naturel, il ne peut-être qu'attiré par les hommes, expliqua Alice.

-Tu n'as rien perdu, affirma Arhur. Loïs est un affreux Serpentard.

-Faux ! Contesta Bonnie. Elle a perdu son pari !

-Nous parlions d'Arthur au départ..., tenta Alice.

-J'approuve, dit Lily. Mais nous en reparlerons !

Arthur avait espéré qu'elles le laissent en paix. Il n'avait pas la force de participer à cette complicité rieuse qui les liait tous les quatre ce soir. Mais, désirant plus que tout respecter sa pudeur virile, il ne voulait pas non plus se confier. Il était capable d'affronter cela seul, par Merlin ! Elles le pensaient aussi faible que cela ?

Lily observait les yeux bleus de son ami se perdre dans sa marée de tourments. Son nez fin arborait un tissu d'adorables tâches de rousseur s'étendant jusqu'au prémices de ses joues. Celles que Lily avait vu rougir, blêmir, se laisser envahir de tendres sourires. Arthur avait un sourire charmant. Celui dont toutes filles aimaient être les destinataires. Il n'avait pas la beauté ravageuse de Sirius, mais un charisme attirant, quelque chose qui soufflait à la gente féminine des envies de mariage. Alors que Black éveillait les folles passions, Arthur demeurait discret, mais viril. Il émanait de lui une force qui les apaisait, les faisait se sentir en sécurité.

-Arthur..., implora Alice. Nous sommes là...

-Bonne nuit les filles, leur lança-t-il froidement avant de se lever et disparaître dans les escaliers des dortoirs d'une démarche assurée.

-Olà ! S'exclama Bonnie. La fierté masculine a le même effet sur moi que les cours de Potions sur Pettigrow, horripilant !

-Je suis fatiguée les filles, annonça Alice.

-Déjà ? Soupira Lily.

-Mais où est passée la jeunesse ? Se lamenta Bonnie. L'énergie immortelle du rock'n roll de Bruce ? « We'll pick up Hazy Davy and Killer Joe and I'll take you all out to where the gypsy angels go  
They're built like light »

Alice et Lily se joignirent à Bonnie et entonnèrent avec fougue « Spirit in the night ».

-C'est étonnant comme le charme féminin peut se briser lorsqu'on perçoit le chant des sirènes tel un cri de Mandragore !

Sirius Black les regardait avec amusement. Lily, grisée par l'énergie de Bonnie, sautilla vers Sirius et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

-Que me vaut tant d'attention ? Sourit-il.

-Tes compliments sur nos mélodieuses voix, certainement Black !

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Bonnie puis la montra du doigt avant de s'adresser à Lily :

-Tu as des amies agréables dis-moi.

-Qui marche sur un potiron ne peut être surpris de constater qu'il lui explose aux pieds, dit Alice.

Bonnie lui lança un regard de méchante avant de sourire.

-J'adore bavarder avec vous, affirma-t-elle, mais il se fait tard !

Elle regagna le dortoir sous les cris « MAIS OU EST PASSEE LA JEUNESSE ? » d'Alice qui finalement en fit de même. Lily constata qu'elle était seule avec Sirius, tous les élèves étant montés se coucher. Elle sentit son regard qu'elle ignora avec entêtement avant de s'affaler sur le canapé rouge et or.

-J'aime les soirées à Poudlard, confia-t-elle. Leur simplicité crée un contraste saisissant avec le bonheur qu'elles procurent.

Sirius s'assit sur le fauteuil qui bordait la cheminée où mourrait le feu. Lily ne voulait pas L'évoquer. Elle ne voulait pas en parler avec Sirius – qui pensait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne le faisait avec personne d'autres. Il respectait son silence, bien qu'il souffrait de la tristesse de son frère.

-Comme ça, Alice laisse cette crapule indifférente ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu nous écoutais depuis quand ? S'étonna Lily, amusée.

-Depuis le début de votre chant ! J'ai simplement été témoin de la fracassante ignorance de Matthews ainsi que des tentatives désespérées d'Alice pour attirer son attention.

-Ce n'était qu'un pari, l'informa Lily.

-Je m'en doutais.

Il continua sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune préfète :

-Pour commencer, vous étiez tous les trois cachés à l'angle du couloir, retenant votre hilarité. Deuxièmement, Alice n'a pas pour habitude de séduire ceux qui font battre son cœur avec autant de...

Il chercha les mots.

-... sensualité. Et pour finir, elle préfère les hommes costauds, drôles, séduisants et maladroits.

-Ce qui te met hors course, lui lança Lily.

-La maladresse me fait défaut, avoua Sirius.

Lily lui balança un coussin.

-Je voulais dire, elle préfère les types comme Franck.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est drôle ?

Sirius lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Tu as d'innombrables qualités ma douce Lily, mais tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Cela dit, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Je ne confirmerai jamais tes déductions !

-Je ne suis pas une vile commère comme les Serpents voyons ! S'offusqua Sirius. Mais quelle loyauté Lily !

Lily pensa à celle qu'ils partageaient Sirius et Potter. Potter...

_« -Evans... _

_-Épargne ta salive Potter. J'ai vu Dolohov ce matin, tu es vraiment odieux ! »_

Sirius observait Lily. Son visage torturé abritait les rides de la souffrance des regrets. Sirius s'approcha de son amie pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaules.

-La fierté te va mal, ma belle, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement avant de cacher sa tête dans son torse.


	2. Quand le mal se dévoile

_A J., cette artiste qui a su se conduire en Gryffondor à une époque où le froid et la misère étaient ses seuls amis. A J., à qui nous devons de pouvoir nous évader, inventer, modeler, rire, sursauter, écrire et échanger par le biais d'une aventure fantastique et de personnages attachants. Le mérite de tout ce que vous lirez lui revient._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs, silencieux ou reconnaissants, en espérant que cette fic continuera à vous plaire, et même qu'elle incitera certains lecteurs à sortir de l'ombre, qui sait ?_

**Pop.**

Sirius eut l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de balai sur la tête. Il se réveilla en sursaut, constatant que Lily n'était plus là. Il scruta la pièce, le regard vide, une haleine de strangulot pour seule compagne. Il sursauta en voyant James sortir de sa cape, tout souriant, un balai dans les mains.

-J'aime pas me faire réveiller par les elfes de maisons, grogna-t-il.

-Heureuse chance, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, répliqua James immédiatement. Entraînement de Quidditch mon vieux !

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

-Yeeeeeahh ! hurla-t-il.

-Patmol ! Geignit James. Les puces, passe encore, mais l'haleine du matin, non merci !

-Tu es un excellent capitaine Cornedrue ! On ne t'avait jamais dit que tu savais motiver tes troupes ?

Sirius et James quittèrent la Salle Commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Dans l'escalier conduisant au sixième étage, ils entendirent le rire de Lupin.

-Alors Pet, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! Se moqua Sirius.

Peter avait le pied pris dans une marche de l'escalier. Le tableau du Dresseur de Dragon s'esclaffait.

-Pour une fois, haleta-t-il, je n'y suis pour rien !

Il lança un regard de reproches à Rémus.

-J'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez une mauvaise influence sur moi, s'excusa Lupin en regardant Sirius et James.

-Mais bien-sûr la Boule de Poils ! S'exclama Sirius. On ne t'a pas aidé à jeté Queudver au cinquième étage !

-Question poils, tu peux parler Patmol ! Le rembarra James. Il n'y a que moi qui ait un pelage véritablement soyeux et élégant...

-Mais c'est qu'il ramène ses sabots le cervidé ! Répliqua Sirius.

-Vas te gratter le museau sale cabot !

-Euh... les gars, appela Peter. J'adore le panorama mais j'aimerais bien aller manger...

-L'appel du ventre ! S'écria James.

-Pas de problèmes Peter ! On te ramène quelque chose, dirent Sirius et James en s'éloignant.

Peter émit un cri étranglé pendant que le Dresseur de Dragons se tordait de rire. James agita sa baguette silencieusement et Peter regagna le sol. Il courut remercier ses amis de sa démarche gauche. Lupin soupira de bonheur.

-Bonjour Rémus ! Tu assistes à l'entraînement ?

C'était Bonnie. Sa cape de sorcier portait des couleurs flamboyantes qui s'associaient avec son écharpe rouge et or. Elle avait de la laine dans ses cheveux et des vifs d'or miniature en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Mobiles, les vifs d'or.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Rémus. A force de les regarder, ils vont finir par croire qu'ils sont bons !

Bonnie rit de bon cœur.

-Ils le savent déjà, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Dans la Grande Salle, Bonnie et Rémus se séparèrent pour aller manger. Rémus s'assit en face de Sirius mais quelque chose lui titilla le regard à la table des Serpentards. Il eut un sursaut de terreur.

-Oh Merlin !

-Appelle moi Sirius, restons modeste...

Rémus ne réagit pas, scrutant le visage de Dolohov.

-Sang de Licorne et petits gnomes James ! S'écria Rémus. Dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien !

-Ma mère m'a interdit de mentir, répliqua froidement James.

-On sait qui est le coupable ? S'inquiéta Peter.

-Evans, a vu Dolohov s'enfuir, avant de me trouver, répondit James. Dumbledore doit se douter, mais il ne dira rien.

Rémus demeurait le regard figé sur le visage tuméfié du Serpentard que traversait une longue cicatrice rouge. Il se rassura en pensant que James n'aurait jamais pu utiliser la magie noire. En se tournant vers son ami, un doute effleura tout de même son esprit. Devinant ses pensées, James affirma :

-Combat moldu. Point.

-La haine est mauvaise, raisonna Rémus.

-L'amour ne vaut guère mieux, supputa amèrement James en regardant au bout de la table.

-Tu viens nous encourager ? Demanda Sirius pour éviter les tensions.

-Non, je dois finir le Devoir de Métamorphose, s'excusa Rémus.

Plus loin, Bonnie ouvrit la Gazette et lut :

-**Gloria Potter se rétablie toujours à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Les Médicomages sont optimistes en ce qui concerne son état de guérison. « Elle est encore sous le choc, mais son rétablissement est en bonne voie ». Le Ministre de la magie réfute les rumeurs qui circulent. Il nous déclare : « La communauté magique est ébranlée par cette atroce affaire, mais elle doit se raisonner. Mme Potter, l'épouse du brillant auror Richard Potter, a uniquement été victime ****d'une créature magique pour l'instant encore indéfinie. Les soupçons portés par certains ****sorciers concernant l'implication de membres du Ministère sont scandaleux puisqu'ils ont été démentis. ». Nous n'en savons pas plus, mais la parole de M. Abott, Ministre de la Magie semble tendre vers la vérité. ** Bien-sûr ! Et le Choixpeau entretient une liaison avec McGonagall ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Dumbledore n'est pas devenu fou ! Il tente d'avertir le Ministère, mais il refuse d'entendre ! Je suis sûre que la Gazette a été soudoyée !

-Je suis ravi que vous soyez lucide Miss Truman, mais le Professeur McGonagall, je pense, le serait moins !

Lily et Bonnie se retournèrent pour faire face au sourire confiant que protégeait un nez aquilin.

-Miss Evans, auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder dans la journée ?

-Bien-sûr Professeur, assura la concernée.

-Les myrtilles sont tendres aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Mon jugement concernant sa folie a peut-être été prématuré..., s'inquiéta Bonnie.

Lily sourit en avalant une poignée de myrtilles. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, bien qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait clairement en elle de ses yeux profonds et inquisiteurs. Alice débarqua, les cheveux en pagaille. Elle chercha quelqu'un des yeux. James parlait à son équipe, plein d'entrain. Lily suivit son regard et sourit.

-Il ne va pas s'envoler ton joueur, la taquina-t-elle. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Alice se tourna vers elle, vexée d'avoir été démasquée.

-Tu as de la myrtille dans les dents, Lily, dit Alice avant de jeter un coup d'œil au batteur, assis plus loin.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, on se retrouve à midi.

Lily partit en hâte de la Grande Salle.

-Elle ne lui a pas parlé depuis qu'elle a appris ? Questionna Alice.

-Elle l'évite, répondit Bonnie. Elle a été très dure avec lui.

-Elle ne savait pas, la défendit Alice.

-Les regrets qu'infligent un jugement erroné ne sont pas doux, Alice.

Un silence plana avant qu'Alice affiche un sourire malicieusement cruel. Bonnie la scruta :

-Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire...

-Arthur sera à l'entraînement, il a bien besoin de rire !

-A mes dépends ? S'indigna Bonnie. Hors de question !

-C'est à ton tour de jouer, lui rappela Alice.

-Faux ! Contesta son amie. Tu n'as toujours pas rempli ton pari !

Elle reçut un coup de genou dans les jambes et se retourna. Alice agita les doigts de sa main avant de les laisser caresser ses cheveux. Plus loin, le Serpentard lui rendit un signe obscène de désir.

-Répugnant ! Commenta Bonnie. Les Serpentards ne connaissent-ils pas la définition du mot « Grâce » ?

Daisy Shakowl, une élève de sixième année replète et maladroite vînt s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. Elle lorgna la Grande Salle de son regard haineux avant d'attaquer férocement une cuisse de poulet.

-Ils l'écrivent plutôt avec deux « s ».

-Grâsse ? Rit Bonnie. Alors, quel est ton pari ?

**Pop.**

Antonin Dolohov serrait les dents. Sa haine était une force qui lui permettait de rester debout. A chaque pas, son genou gauche manquait de s'effondrer. Il vérifia qu'il était seul dans le couloir des Sous-sols avant de s'appuyer contre un mur pour se masser le genou.

-Sale traite à ton sang, siffla-t-il. Tu me le payeras...

Il rentra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. L'humidité qui y régnait ne le fit pas frissonner cette fois, son corps était trop tendu pour traduire des sensations aussi infimes. La douleur, elle, régnait avec intensité. Les couleurs froides décorant leur Salle lui offraient une atmosphère sinistre, tout comme sa ressemblance avec un cachot. Dolohov s'y sentait à l'aise. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression que le décor s'alliait harmonieusement avec son état d'esprit. Il avait toujours rejeté la joie et les couleurs vives. Quel soulagement lorsqu'il y a sept ans, il avait découvert cette pièce qui serait son refuge. Il le savait aujourd'hui, il l'avait toujours su, il était né pour tuer. Il voulait mettre sa froide énergie au service d'idées d'autrui, car lui n'avait aucune idées propres. A quoi cela servirait-il de réfléchir tant qu'il pouvait laisser s'exprimer sa hargne et sa folie au grand jour ? Il émit un léger grognement pour se redonner du courage et grimper les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il partit prendre une douche froide dans l'espoir de calmer la lancinante brûlure qui sévissait dans son dos. Il retira son t-shirt et gagna la douche sans accorder de regard à la glace. Inutile de contempler ses plaies, les ignorer les rendait moins présentes. Son dos n'était plus qu'un vaste champ d'un rouge vif. Sa peau, par endroit, s'arrachait d'elle-même. Quelques cloques de la taille d'un marron étaient éparpillées ça et là. Dolohov rit amèrement. Il avait ri aussi lorsque James avait sorti un appareil étrange qu'utilisent les moldus pour fabriquer du feu. Oui, il avait ri, avant d'hurler. Mais jamais, il n'avait supplié. Il appliqua une pommade volée à l'infirmerie sur ses cloques qui commençaient à disparaître. Son dos, il le savait, resterait ainsi marqué tant que Potter serait en vie. Aucune forme de magie n'avait été utilisée par son bourreau, mais la haine de celui-ci avait suffi à ensorceler ses plaies. Une haine comme Antonin n'en avait encore jamais vu, la haine de l'impuissance. Celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a laissé ses proches souffrir. La haine de la vengeance. « Regardez ce qu'aimer peut vous pousser à ressentir. » Dolohov éprouva un mépris incroyable pour ces êtres qui aimaient démesurément. Aimer. Aimer ? Un rire rauque et glacial s'évada de sa gorge. Un rire de folie...

**Pop.**

Lily s'assit à côté de Rémus qu'elle trouva silencieux et concentré à la Bibliothèque. Mme Pince gardait les yeux rivés et sévères sur deux élèves de Poufsouffle dont l'attitude semblait à deux crins de licorne de menacer la sérénité de la Bibliothèque.

-Métamorphose ? Interrogea Lily.

Sourire et hochement de tête. Lily ouvrit un livre intitulé _« Les Aurors et leur sinueux combat contre le mal »_ écrit par un certain Keane Apeaupeur. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Rémus brisa doucement le silence :

-Je suis désolé de te déranger, chuchota-t-il, mais...

-Pas de problème, le coupa-t-elle sur le même ton, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rémus le lui rendit en montrant son parchemin truffé de ratures.

-J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à saisir la subtilité des sortilèges à humeur...

-Sais-tu faire apparaître un Patronus corporel ? Lui répondit Lily.

-Euh, oui, balbutia Rémus, troublé.

-C'est le même principe !

Lily sortit discrètement sa baguette qu'elle cacha sous la table. Elle l'agita sans rien prononcer. Rémus étouffa un cri de surprise.

-Quelle est l'humeur ? Sourit Lily.

Rémus scruta le chignon jaune canari de Mme Pince.

-Joyeuse...

-Exact, confirma Lily en maniant à nouveau sa baguette.

Lorsqu'une chopine de Bièraubeurre apparu sur le crâne encore jaune de Mme Pince, les deux élèves que celles-ci guettaient explosèrent de rire. Ils furent sortis immédiatement par la bibliothécaire à grand renfort de cris. Rémus crut entendre « Les cheveux jaunes mais bien-sûr ! Et pourquoi pas un panier à desserts sur le crâne ? ». Elle revînt à sa place, aussi droite et rêche que ses étagères. Un spéculos vînt se tremper dans sa chopine dont le contenu avait quelque peu été déversé dans les environs. Elle lança un regard accusateur en direction de Lily et Rémus avant de repartir. En effet, Lily se mordait l'intérieur des joues, rouge tomate, pour éviter de rire. Rémus, lui, avait les yeux ronds comme des souaffles, les sourcils cherchant à caresser ses cheveux.

-Humeur Chaudron-Baveuse ? Risqua-t-il.

Lily ne put confirmer, occupée à fournir maints efforts pour rester assise sur sa chaise. Lorsque son fou rire s'atténua, Rémus avait déjà rendu son apparence habituelle à la victime ignorante. Ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner, puis à rédiger le devoir de Rémus. Un souvenir précis hantait les pensées de celui-ci. Une après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard où les maraudeurs s'ennuyaient un peu...


	3. Distraire implique sacrifices

-Tendres myrtilles.

La grande gargouille fit place à l'escalier en colimaçon. Lily se sentait tiraillée entre la curiosité et la crainte. Qu'allait lui dévoiler Dumbledore ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une formalité. Après tout, elle était Préfète-en-Chef cette année. L'escalier de pierre s'immobilisa, forçant Lily à sortir de ses pensées. Elle saisit le heurtoir de cuivre et frappa trois coups.

-Entrez, autorisa la voix du Directeur derrière la porte.

Lily s'exécuta, offrant à son hôte un large sourire. Dumbledore se trouvait devant son Phénix à le contempler. S'avançant à leur rencontre, Lily se rappela :

-Lors de ma première nuit à Poudlard, je n'avais pas pu trouvé le sommeil tant l'excitation me faisait palpiter. J'avais regardé par la fenêtre de longues heures durant, réfléchissant à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis le matin, onze heures. A mon réveil, je me demandais si ce somptueux oiseau que j'avais aperçu voler appartenait à mes rêves ou si ce monde sorcier recelait bien de merveilles inexplorées. La réponse ne m'est venue que l'année suivante !

Le rire de Dumbledore accompagna sa main qu'il posa sur l'épaule de Lily.

-La magie est belle Miss Evans. Les sorciers eux-même ne le voient pas. C'est une sottise humaine que de porter le noir lorsque les rayons oranges fondent encore sur la terre.

Lily pensa à Potter. De nouveau, un méchant pincement la prit au cœur. Serrant les dents, elle s'efforça de repousser son regret et prit la place assise que lui désignait le Directeur. Il soupira. D'ordinaire, Lily avait l'impression que la sagesse lui permettait d'avoir toujours un tour d'avance. Par là-même, il ne paraissait jamais surpris, toujours calme et attentif. Aujourd'hui, il semblait un peu las. Non, songea Lily, plutôt résolu.

-En raison de certains évènements dont vous avez été témoin et que je n'ai fait que deviner, je me dois de prendre des mesures avec Mr Potter.

Lily se sentit coupable. Aurait-elle du lui avouer ? Elle avait contribué à le protéger alors qu'il aurait mérité une sanction. Seulement, les faits ne se bornaient plus au seul Règlement de Poudlard... mais étaient orchestrés par la Guerre au dehors.

-Je ne vous jugerai pas, soyez tranquille, ajouta Dumbledore. Votre silence vous fait honneur.

-Loin de moi cette idée, affirma Lily, tout de même soulagée. Je suis un peu confuse. Cette _incartade _possède des proportions considérables dans lesquelles je n'interfère pas.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, la contredit Dumbledore. La Guerre concerne tous les élèves de Poudlard qui auront un camp à choisir ainsi qu'un rôle à endosser.

Lily tenta sans succès de réprimer un frisson. Elle se sentait parfois seule à être effrayée par l'avenir trouble. Comment des sorciers aussi immatures que des enfants pourraient dans un an à peine mettre leur vie en péril pour des valeurs de bien ?

-La Guerre nous transforme, répondit Dumbledore à ses songes. Elle nous aveugle. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous demander une faveur.

Il la fixa de ses yeux bleus intenses et parut observer son âme. Sa barbe argentée se redressa sous l'esquisse d'un sourire rassurant.

-Veillez à ce qu'aucune haine indicible ne forge le cœur des bons sorciers en pierre sèche.

**Pop.**

_-Son sang... Son sang..._

_Ses gracieuses pommettes roses formaient une angoissante antinomie avec ses yeux blancs injectés de sang. Il se mit à rire, autant glacial qu'amusé. _

_-Son sang pour m'humecter les lèvres..._

Yulard Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Assis dans un fauteuil de l'hôpital, il tremblait de peur et de colère. Son corps pétrifié respirait la sueur. Sa femme était allongée dans le lit central de la pièce. Elle le regardait d'ailleurs, souriante.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, s'excusa-t-il.

-Hum, hum, c'est pour cela que j'ai l'impression de dormir dans une volière.

Il allait protester quand il se rendit compte qu'elle plaisantait. Il était légèrement à cran ces derniers temps.

-Je suis désolé, sanglota Mr Potter. C'est... de ma faute... Plus vigilent... conscience du danger...

Gloria tendit son bras pour attraper la main de son mari. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à Poudlard, c'était le plus téméraire des hommes. Fier d'être à Gryffondor, il affrontait les dangers, robuste et courageux. Même quand la Guerre avait commencé, il avait repris du service en tant qu'auror. Il estimait naturel de contribuer à la sécurité de la Communauté Magique. Mais Gloria savait qu'il se faisait âgé. Le soucis le rongeait depuis que le Mage Noir avait menacé leur fils. C'était sans compter sur son propre enlèvement qui avait pour le coup dérobé tout sommeil à Yulard.

-Tous mes repas me sont servis au lit, répondit Gloria sur un ton léger. Aucun mari pour me prendre la couette. Le Ministre de la Magie en personne est même venu me serrer la main. Quel bel homme ! Et tu te sens coupable ?

Yulard esquissa un faible sourire.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal soient renforcés. Deux aurors seront envoyés à Poudlard pour affermir le niveau des élèves et leur capacité à se défendre.

-J'ai appris, confirma Yulard Potter.

-Tu pourrais te présenter ?

Yulard regarda sa femme comme s'il venait d'avaler un strangulot de travers.

-C'est aberrant ! s'insurgea-t-il. Te laisser seule, blessée !

-Koxy s'occupera de moi. Tu seras mieux là-bas voyons.

-Ainsi, tu m'estimes trop gâteux pour assurer la mission d'auror.

Gloria se mit à rire, ce qui vexa Yulard. Sa colère et son ressentiment ne se voulaient être drôles.

-Le service des papis perclus, c'est pas à cet étage mon pauvre.

Le fameux pauvre papi soupira.

-Tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas, repris plus sérieusement sa femme. Et former des jeunes à se défendre, leur donner exemple de loyauté et de courage est tout aussi important que d'être sur le terrain. C'est une autre forme de combat. Effectivement, moins dangereuse. Mais que je ne te la suggère nullement en doutant de tes forces. Comme tu l'as souligné, sans toi, je me retrouve seule et vulnérable. Alors cesse de prendre des risques et deviens raisonnable.

Yulard sursauta presque au ton suppliant de sa femme.

-Et puis, tu meurs d'envie de la rencontrer... cette petite sorcière.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Yulard eut un réel sourire. Il embrassa le front de sa femme, lui promit de lui ramener une photo et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Lorsqu'un médicomage rentra en pestant contre ces sorciers pressés et irrespectueux, Gloria murmurait qu'il la ramènerait bien en mariage, s'il était aussi obstiné que l'avait été son père...

**Pop.**

-Vous savez que nous affrontons les Serpentard en Novembre, déclara James plein d'assurance. Nous avons intérêt à les laminer ces faces de goules ! Nous allons devoir donner le meilleur de nous même, avoir les jambes en cotons, les mains endolories et les joues crasseuses après le match ! La performance n'est pas une question de talent, ni de passion. Elle s'acquiert durement au cours des entraînements réguliers pendant lesquels vous devez être concentrés et rigoureux. Fixez-vous des objectifs. ALLEZ TOUS A VOS BALAIS !

Alice observait les joueurs se mettre en place sur le terrain. Même depuis les gradins, elle avait entendu le discours de James. Il n'y avait que le Quidditch pour lui donner cet air sérieux et exigent qu'il ne sortait jamais ailleurs... Même pendant les examens, il trouvait le moyen de faire le pitre.

-C'est toujours impressionnant, un Potter sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice se retourna pour faire face à Jane Rainbow, une jeune Gryffondor de son année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en bas des hanches où Alice avait déjà vu un tatouage de dragon. Sa taille élancée s'accordait avec sa personnalité discrète. Jane donnait toujours l'impression d'être émerveillée de tout, contente d'un rien. Un grain de beauté en forme d'étoile demeurait à quelques centimètres de son œil droit. Jane sourit, dévoilant une fossette au menton.

-Il faut le voir pour le croire ! renchérit Alice.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Arthur dans un gradin, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Les joueurs sur leur balais effectuaient de petits tours du terrain. Sur chacun de leur visage, on lisait le plaisir du vol longtemps attendu et enfin assouvi. James se posa au sol, donna quelques brèves instructions et ouvrit la grosse malle. A son soudain étonnement, aucune balle n'en sortit. Une grande beuglante dormait là, prête à se réveiller. L'expression de surprise se mua en grimace horrifiée. Il recula de quelques pas, tentant de boucher l'oreille droite contre son épaule, le balai encombrant sa main.

-JAMES POTTER, retentit une voix manifestement chargée d'aucune autre émotion que celle de la niaise affection. TU ES MON MERLIN, MON ADAM. SIGNE EVE QUI T'AIME INFINIMENT.

A cet instant précis tous les balais des joueurs se transformèrent en anges blancs munis de grandes ailes immaculées. Un poteau de Quidditch poussa même en pommier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foire de tapis volants ? cria James dont les joues pouvaient se confondre avec le gazon.

Alors qu'il estimait la rage avoir atteint son paroxysme, une espèce de furie amoureuse traversa le terrain. Trois feuilles d'érables visiblement élargies par un sortilège trônaient sur son corps nu, dissimulant ses membres intimes. Lorsqu'elle passa devant James, elle lui claqua prestement un baiser sur le front et continua son chemin. Un pancarte couvrait ses fesses : TON EVE ADOREE.

-TRUMAN ! hurla James, visiblement hésitant à qualifier cela d'un stupide acte de fumisterie ou un scandaleux sabotage.

Les balais étant redevenus des balais et les poteaux des poteaux, il finit par se calmer, donna tout de même un coup de pied dans la malle pour faire bon effet et libéra les balles. Cependant, les joueurs, pris d'une terrible et démentielle crise de rire prirent quelques minutes de pause pour se concentrer à nouveau.

Alicia, hilare, jeta un regard à Arthur. Celui-ci secouait la tête d'une manière qui signifiait « Vous les ferez vraiment toutes... » mais riait de bon cœur tout de même.

**Pop.**

Lily avait laissé Rémus à ses travaux depuis bien une demi heure. Rémus pourtant ne s'était pas remis au travail, voguant dans ses souvenirs...

_-Je m'ennuie, glapit Sirius._

_Rémus redoutait énormément cette phrase. Pire que des farces inopinées, il advenait alors de réels massacres calculés afin de dompter leur ennui et de le faire rugir bruyamment. Pourtant, il n'était pas commun que les maraudeurs trouvent le temps long à Pré-Au-Lard, surtout pendant une sortie légitime. Ils avaient rendu visite à la sensuelle Rosmerta, dégusté un jus d'œillet pour Peter, deux whisky pur feu pour James et Sirius et une Bièraubeurre pour Rémus. Ils avaient acheté des Bonbons à hoquet ainsi que du Fard à pilosité chez Zonko. Même malgré les protestations de Peter qui avait mal aux pieds, ils avaient été jusqu'au Salon de Madame Pieddodu pour lancer des sortilèges de pustules instantanées aux amoureuses maquillées. Mais ô Malheur ! Sirius s'ennuyait encore. Il avait surtout envie de frapper fort avant de regagner le Château et son concierge maudit. _

_Scrutant Avery et Macnair revenant de la Cabane Hurlante, James sourit à Sirius. Sirius sourit alors à James qui se cacha sous la cape. Rémus, Peter et Sirius s'approchèrent des deux Serpentard. _

_-C'est jamais trop bon de s'approcher trop de cette maison, lança Sirius. _

_Les deux autres ricanèrent. _

_-Y'a que les Gryffon-D'Porc pour s'effrayer d'un murmure, rétorqua William Avery, un sourire redoutable sur son visage gelé. _

_Peter qui portait encore une griffure de la dernière pleine lune releva sa manche et brandit sa plaie._

_-Il a été trop curieux, un soir..., souffla Rémus sur un ton mystifiant. _

_-Il a poussé la barrière et nous est revenu tremblant et abîmé ! tonna Sirius._

_Avery gloussa grassement pendant que Macnair levait ses bras, mimant un fantôme. _

_-Des histoires de Cracmols, cracha Avery, méprisant. _

_Ils voulurent tous deux reprendre leur chemin quand une force invisible leur tira les pieds. Seuls Sirius remarqua qu'ils étaient désormais attachés aux énormes pattes musclées d'un Sombral. Le Cheval Ailé se mit à courir, transportant son chargement involontaire dans la neige. Les deux Serpentard commencèrent à crier mais ce n'était rien comparé aux hurlements qu'ils poussèrent une fois le Sombral envolé. Contents et repus, les maraudeurs prirent le chemin du retour. James à nouveau visible grimpa sur le dos de Rémus en criant « Olé Lunard ! » mais finit par atterrir dans la neige avec sa monture._

James les avait ce jour là expédiés dans l'enceinte de Ste Mangouste où ils durent toutefois restés quelques heures en raison de gelures aux pieds et des excréments du Sombral qui avaient manqué de les étouffer.

**Pop.**

Jane était à la table des Poufsouffle. Elle partageait le repas avec son cousin, Dave Goujon qui avait faillit perdre un œil il y a quelques années à l'époque où la renommée allait de paire avec le record du temps passé à éviter les branches du Saule Cogneur. A la table des Gryffondor, Sirius racontait à Rémus l'incident du matin. James ne cessait de regarder furieusement Alice, certain qu'elle avait joué son rôle dans cette affaire.

-Ce sont des métamorphoses que la vieille McGo aurait aimées ! s'exclama Alice.

-C'est celle de la disparition de ses habits que j'ai aimée, taquina Sirius.

Bonnie choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. James entoura sa bouche de ses mains et annonça :

-BONNIE TRUMAN, VELANE INCONTESTEE ET MASCOTTE DE L'EQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR.

L'équipe des Lions ainsi que les spectateurs de la matinée se répandirent en applaudissements et sifflements. Bonnie, satisfaite, exécuta plusieurs révérences avant de s'installer près des maraudeurs.

-Cré bêle pêrfôrmânche, s'étouffa Peter en postillonnant sur Alice.

-Qui sont Adam et Eve ? interrogea Sirius qui le regretta amèrement par la suite.

En effet, Rémus se mit à conter toute l'histoire des personnages avec moult détails et références à la religion moldue. James affichait un profond ennui tandis que Peter faisait des bulles dans sa soupe au potiron. Voyant que la conversation s'affaissait, Bonnie prit les devants :

-Du calme Romulus ! Si ces messieurs désirent des renseignements sur Adam et Ève, nous pourrons reconstituer la scène lors du prochain match de Quidditch !


	4. Quand la magie nous éloigne

Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, si vous êtes sur cette page c'est bien qu'ayant tout de même ronchonner, grogner tous les jurons favoris de l'Oncle Vernon, vous avez cependant consenti à me pardonner et êtes revenus :) Merci mille fois ! Je ne vais pas vous servir diverses excuses expliquant mon retard, l'inspiration ne se commande pas ! Mais voyez-vous ma situation fait aujourd'hui que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des scènes drôles, pénibles, touchantes, romantiques bref ! Beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fiction :) Alors nous voilà repartis sur les chapeau de roues ! Bonne lecture, prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaines puisqu'il est déjà écrit :) Poutoux !

* * *

Le crépuscule approchant, Lily ne distinguait plus ce qu'elle lisait. La fraîcheur du mois de Septembre parcourut ses bras nus sous forme de frisson. Elle resserra sa cape de sorcier puis se leva rapidement. Elle avait passé l'après-midi plongée dans l'histoire complexe et malheureusement tellement fournie du combat entre le bien et le mal. Tant de noms s'alignaient dans les rangs des victimes jusqu'ici. Et Dumbledore qui craignait cette guerre à venir. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, songeait Lily, si même lui avait peur ? Lily se força à clore ses paupières avec puissance, serrant sa baguette magique de sa main froide. Elle ne devait pas voir les choses si sombrement, seul l'espoir... Lily tentait de faire résonner ce mot dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre son cœur. Lorsqu'elle pensa être prête, elle récita la formule d'une voix claire et déterminée. Mais seul un mince cordon argenté ondula dans l'air quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Lily soupira. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch désert. Elle ramassa son livre dans le gazon, sa baguette toujours férocement tenue dans son petit poing. Lorsqu'elle se releva, une masse sombre attira son attention. Le terrain n'était pas désert... Et pourtant, il faisait désormais presque nuit. Qui arriverait à discerner une balle dans cette obscurité ? Elle remonta le Jardin du Château, ses pas prenant la direction du Terrain sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Un cri rauque et masculin résonna soudain. Lily se figea mais le cri se poursuivait sur une mélodie joyeuse, euphorique. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse hurler de joie alors qu'elle se sentait en ce moment assez désespérée arracha un sourire à Lily. Elle contourna le Terrain pour se diriger vers la Grande Porte. Un vif d'Or vint virevolter autour de ses cheveux, achevant de parfaire son sourire. C'est d'une démarche joyeuse qu'elle entra dans le Grand Hall. Sa baguette eut un sursaut surprenant. Lily estima donc qu'il valait mieux la ranger, elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de faire de la Magie dans les couloirs.

**Pop.**

Le soir, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Bonnie était absolument enjouée. Elle racontait une discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre Dumbledore et Yubley.

-Le Ministre était à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Arthur.

-Pas exactement, souffla Bonnie. A Pré-Au-Lard.

Arthur lui jeta un regard étonné tandis que celui de Lily signifiait plutôt « tu~es~encore~sortie~du~château ! ».

-Voilà ce qui se prépare ! jubilait-elle, feignant de ne pas comprendre Lily. Nous savons que Dumbledore n'a pas pu obtenir les sorciers qualifiés sur qui il comptait pour renforcer la sécurité du Château !

-Mais je ne comprends pas alors, dit lentement Lily. Tu dis que le Ministère a refusé la demande du Professeur Dumbledore. Alors pourquoi...?

-Mais Dumbledore ne s'est pas laissé faire ! renchérit Bonnie. Il s'est déplacé au Bureau des Aurors directement. Là, j'ignore exactement ce qu'il leur a dit, en tout cas, il lui a été assuré que deux aurors seraient envoyés à Poudlard la semaine prochaine.

-Deux ? C'est tout, dit Alice très déçue.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama Bonnie. Yubley était très en colère contre Dumbledore car le bureau des Aurors a accepté de coopérer avec Dumbledore contre l'ordre du Ministère, même de Yubley lui-même !

Lily fut réconfortée de constater que certains sorciers voulaient se battre.

-Tout de même, reprit Arthur, deux Aurors, c'est très peu pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlard.

Bonnie eut un sourire mystérieux qui sembla agacer Arthur mais Lily et Alice étaient très avides.

-Ils ne se chargeront pas de la sécurité, charria Bonnie avec une voix d'enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que le potiron qui te sert de cheveux moisisse au vert ? rétorqua Arthur, satisfait.

-C'est une menace ? demanda Bonnie en perdant son air mystifiant.

Arthur pouffa avant de replonger sa fourchette dans son assiette. Satisfaite, Bonnie reprit ses airs déments de Divinatrice.

-Ils vont nous donner des cours supplémentaires de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Lily, au bord de l'extase, explosa d'un rire cristallin tandis qu'Alice s'étouffait avec sa patate. Toutes deux observaient la chevelure de Bonnie.

-Ce n'était absolument pas l'effet que j'attendais, rumina-t-elle, passablement irritée.

Alice s 'était remise et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais à ce moment là, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers James Potter qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. Lily détourna rapidement son regard, trouvant soudainement un intérêt gigantesque aux féculents dans son assiette. James s'assit un peu plus loin, vers ses amis.

-J'hésite entre le sang séché sur l'oreille droite ou le sourire, affirma Sirius quand James s'assit. Et toi Rémus, qu'est-ce qui te paraît le plus niais chez Cornedrue en cet instant ?

-J'ai enfin réussi ! dit James.

-Si tu tentais de te rendre partiellement sourd, nous aurions pu t'aider. N'est-ce pas Lunard ? Dit Siruis en se retournant vers Rémus.

-Il aurait suffit de deux heures enfermé avec Rusard et Peeves à la fois dans le placard à balais du cinquième étage, confirma Rémus.

-Mais non ! protesta James avec une joie imparable. La figure de Sloth pendant la Coupe de Quidditch de 1473 !

La maladie était contagieuse car Sirius adopta lui aussi un sourire stupide. Il avait les yeux ronds comme des Vif d'Or.

-Si tu l'as réussi, pourquoi as-tu du sang sur l'oreille ? demanda Rémus d'un scepticisme amusé.

-Ce n'est pas important ça, dit James en faisant un geste de la main, comme pour chasser un Billiwig. Il faisait nuit, c'était après la figure. Je ne sais pas.

Sirius fixait désormais férocement la table des Serpentard. Severus Rogue les regardait aussi. Son regard s'était figé sur James depuis qu'il était entré. Son visage, toujours pâle et froid, était impassible. Une lumière en revanche brillait dans ses yeux. Il avait compris...

**Pop.**

Bonnie parlait avec avidité du match de Quidditch qui approchait. La Salle Commune des Lions abritaient les derniers élèves de septième année, révisant fébrilement. Franck hochait la tête et riait parfois, face à Bonnie. Près du feu, Arthur et Lily pouffaient en les observant. Bonnie leur jetait des regards soupçonneux, sourcils froncés. Elle vint les rejoindre, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Franck partit se coucher.

Arthur se leva d'un bond, lui claqua un bisou sur la joue avant de chantonner « Bonne nuit ! ». Puis il disparut dans les escaliers. Lily adressa un sourire à Bonnie. Un peu trop large.

-Lily, commença Bonnie en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre. Elle s'interrompit soudainement, ses lèvres en forme d'œuf de dragon. Elle avait aperçu son reflet dans la vitre.

Lily le comprit rapidement et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Un élève, assis à une table, lui lança un regard furieux. Lily dut mordre un coussin aux couleurs rouge et or pour se calmer. Bonnie répétait des « certes, certes, tout à fait ». Une vengeance s'imposait.

-Certes, répéta-t-elle encore. J'ai, en effet, passé la soirée avec les sourcils broussailleux et teint en vert. Couleur de la moisissure, je présume ? Mais ce que tu ignores, toi, ingrate amie qui se tord de rire devant moi... C'est que l'un des Aurors à avoir accepté la tâche s'appelle Richard Yulard _Potter_.

Les rires de Lily s'arrêtèrent net. Bonnie eut un sourire victorieux avant de recevoir un coussin sur ses sourcils verts.

**Pop.**

Severus était étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond. On la lui avait prise. Il la lui avait prise, de son regard, souillée comme l'on foule un pavé immaculé d'un pied malpropre. Elle ne pouvait se douter, ensorcelée, bafouée, trahie par sa pureté. Elle ignorait tout de son destin. Une rage infernale faisait battre le sang de Severus à sa tempe. Un tourbillon obscur le précipitait dans un néant froid, insalubre.

Son regard était du poison et ses sentiments des mensonges. Un être comme lui s'aimait déjà trop pour pouvoir porter affection à autrui.

-Potter, cracha Severus en serrant les poings sur son drap.

Et quand bien même il resterait de l'affection qu'il ne se renverrait pas à lui-même, il n'avait pas le droit de la lui destiner à elle, sa Lily. On lui devait une ferveur entière et ultime. L'aimer comme le faisait Potter était une insulte.

Et maintenant, il savait qu'il en serait ainsi. Sa rage mua en une frénésie sourde et déchaînée.

-Hé ! Rogue !

Le silence fut suivit par des bruits de pas et d'étoffes qui se mêlent.

-Allez, fais pas ton lâche, sors de là ! provoqua la voix.

Severus ferma les paupières, serrant ses mâchoires. Dolohov était un crétin mais lui faire du mal reviendrait à agir dans le sens de Potter. Severus distingua plusieurs silhouettes près de son lit.

-Encore en train de penser à ta Sang-de-bourbe ? ricana l'un d'entre elles.

-ENDOLORIS ! hurla Severus en se levant d'un bond, sa baguette dans la main.

Macnair tomba au sol avec violence. Son visage était méconnaissable, tordu par la douleur. Il semblait vouloir crier mais toute pensée cohérente l'avait déserté. Il contractait convulsivement chacun de ses muscles endoloris. Sa douleur confortait Rogue dans la folie. Mais le sortilège diminua peu à peu de puissance. Ce n'était pas à Macnair qu'il voulait du mal. Lily était en train de se faire duper par ce monstre. Tout le monde le voyait tellement talentueux ! Mais pas elle... Severus ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse éprouver de la pitié pour lui, ressentir de l'affection.

-Son patronus, murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Macnair se relevait horrifié, ses membres encore douloureux. Il fendit à grands coups d'épaules le groupe de Serpentard qui s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre.

Un cerf, une biche. Ces signes magiques ne trompaient pas. Lui devrait rester dans l'ombre. Son avenir n'était qu'un voile obscur tandis que le cœur de sa belle Lily commençait à être favorable à Potter.

-Je te hais, Potter...

Alors qu'il se rasseyait sur son lit, le regard vague, il songeait à la joie de Potter sur le Terrain de Quidditch qui avait atteint Lily alors qu'elle rentrait. Elle ne parvenait pas à émettre un patronus corporel. Sa magie était trop accablée par la peur, ses souvenirs heureux trop lointains. Severus aurait tout donner pour être celui qui lui apporterait du réconfort. Mais c'était Potter. ENCORE ET TOUJOURS POTTER ! Que pouvait-il bien lui prendre maintenant ? « Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? ». D'abord Severus avait perdu sa contenance; Sa dignité lorsque son pire ennemi l'avait sauvé d'un danger mortel et bientôt il perdrait Lily Evans...

* * *

Certaines énigmes vont se mettre en place tout doucement, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	5. Dame Blanche se réveille

Bonsoir à tous. Navrée de cette interruption, je me suis un peu égarée. Je remercie chaleureusement Lady Black S et Kuumquat de m'avoir encouragée et secouée aussi :D Je poste la suite de cette fic pour ces deux lectrices prévenantes et pour les remercier, je viens de rallonger ce chapitre ci-dessous :)

* * *

Yulard marchait dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Kyle ne devrait plus tarder, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant Zonko, le magasin de farces. Il entendit un bruit qu'il connaissait bien et se retourna. Mais ce n'était pas l'Auror Kyle Thomas qui venait de transplaner...

-Monsieur le Ministre, salua Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Yulard, soupira Yubley.

Il remonta sa cape pour empêcher le froid de Septembre de lui glacer les os. Des passants inclinaient respectueusement la tête en le voyant. D'autres le regardaient, méfiants.

-Où est Kyle, s'il vous plaît ? Il devait me rejoindre ici...

-Comprenez-moi Yulard, soupira Yubley à nouveau. Je suis contraint de prendre certaines mesures par les temps qui courent.

-Où est Kyle ? répéta Potter, agacé par la manie du ministre de prononcer son prénom sans arrêt.

-Dumbledore n'est pas très lucide, Yulard, répondit le ministre. L'auror Thomas est revenu à la raison. Le ministère a plus besoin d'aurors que l'école de Poudlard.

-Si vous considérez qu'instruire les jeunes sorciers n'est pas une priorité, ce n'est pas le directeur de Poudlard qui manque de lucidité.

Yubley releva la tête et toisa le regard de son ancien employé. Ses traits étaient durs et francs.

-Yulard, je vous en prie...

-Désormais, je serai pour vous l'Auror Richard Potter, monsieur le ministre, le coupa Yulard. Veuillez m'excuser mais je crains d'être en retard.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se mit en marche en direction du château.

-MONSIEUR POTTER ! s'écria Yubley dans une tentative désespérée. La communauté magique serait saisie de terreur ! Comprenez-moi !

-A défaut d'avoir un ministère compétant, laissez-lui au moins avoir des aurors ponctuels, répliqua Yulard sans se retourner.

**Pop.**

Sirius, Peter et James revenaient de la cabane de Hagrid, le soleil déclinant. James jubilait. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été aussi joyeux depuis le jour où son oncle lui avait offert un étrange parchemin aux propriétés magiques puissantes. Parchemin que les maraudeurs avaient transformé en une incroyable mine de secrets. Sirius et lui se ruaient joyeusement dans le Hall. Peter les suivait, son habituelle expression mêlée d'étonnement et de ravissement sur le visage. Ils ouvrirent la porte du placard à balais dans le Hall et se cachèrent derrière. Sirius eut un sourire rayonnant et mit ses pouces en l'air lorsque James croisa son regard. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer à scruter l'escalier menant aux cachots. Après quelques minutes en faction, la chance leur sourit. Des bruits de pas et de cape glissant sur le sol froid résonnèrent dans le hall silencieux. Thorfin Rowle apparut, le visage inexpressif. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la Grande Salle...

-Levicorpus, murmura Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur le Serpentard.

Ce dernier s'éleva instantanément dans les airs, prenant une expression de surprise ahurie. Il tentait de relever sa cape pour découvrir son visage rendu rouge par l'effort. Ses yeux balayaient le hall vide pour essayer de deviner d'où provenait la force invisible qui retenait sa cheville en l'air. Il commençait à haleter lorsque James, Sirius et Peter sortirent de leur cachette.

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ce plafond était haut, déclara James d'un ton faussement sérieux.

-C'est vrai, admit Sirius. Regarde Rowle, je suis certain que tu ne peux toujours pas distinguer les motifs gravés dans la pierre.

Il joignit un moulinet de baguette à ses paroles et Rowle fut projeté quelques mètres plus haut. Il poussa un gémissement de terreur.

-Faites... moi... de~descendre ! s'essoufla-t-il. Traitres à votre... sang !

-Sirius, tu as entendu, le réprimanda James. Notre hôte veut descendre !

-Fais le toi-même ! s'exclama Sirius en lui lançant sa baguette magique.

Rowle poussa un hurlement en perdant une bonne dizaine de mètres d'altitude avant que James

rattrape avec agilité la baguette et la pointe à nouveau en l'air.

-Remarquable !

James se tourna vers Peter qui avait le regard vers le plafond, l'air un peu stupide. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que sa bouche qui formait un O parfait. James fronça les sourcils. Un certain malaise s'insinuait en lui. Comme lorsqu'un phénomène complètement étranger au décor se déroule pendant un rêve. Les deux sont incompatibles rendant leur association saugrenue. James eut un rire nerveux, fixant toujours les lèvres de Pettigrow. Et en un éclair, comme lorsque l'on comprend la signification d'un rêve nébuleux, James trouva la réponse. Il eut une moue d'appréhension. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius, sourcils froncés, nez plissé. Très lentement, tous deux se retournèrent.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens !

Yulard remarqua qu'aucun des deux ne furent surpris, ils avaient bien trop l'habitude d'être pris la main dans le sac.

-En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravi de vous voir monsieur Potter, dit Sirius.

Peter se retourna soudainement, d'un air fautif.

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connait Sirius, tu peux m'appeler James, répondit celui-ci.

-C'est trop d'honneur, trop d'honneur, affirma Sirius en serrant joyeusement la main de James.

-Il est vrai que tu tombes assez mal, avoua James à son père. Je pense que nous aurons fini d'ici quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Peter ?

Peter rougit furieusement jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et bafouilla quelques excuses incompréhensibles.

-Vous pourriez peut-être repasser plus tard ? proposa Sirius à l'adresse de monsieur Potter.

Yulard soupira doucement puis fit redescendre Rowle au sol qui soufflait comme un bœuf. Ce dernier lança un regard haineux aux Gryffondor avant de partir en direction des cachots.

-On dirait qu'il n'a plus faim, commenta nonchalamment Sirius.

-Oh non ! Papa ! se lamenta James. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme il est dur de capturer ces bêtes là !

-C'est qu'elles se méfient, confirma Sirius.

Peter dansait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Yulard abaissa sa baguette.

-Ayez au moins l'obligeance de ne pas les examiner en public.

James se retînt de faire remarquer que le Hall était vide avant qu'il arrive. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais Peter le devança.

-Que vous faites-ici monsieur ? interrogea-t-il poliment.

-J'avais furieusement envie de rencontrer ma future belle-fille, répondit Yulard, très sérieux.

Il scruta avidement le Hall, tendant le cou comme pour chercher quelqu'un des yeux. James eut une expression horrifiée, perdant soudainement son assurance. Sirius émit un rire semblable à un jappement.

-Allez donc dîner, leur intima monsieur Potter. Vous saurez bien assez tôt la raison de ma présence à Poudlard.

Plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle descendirent l'escalier de marbre et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. James, Sirius et Peter les suivirent après avoir pris congés de Yulard.

**Pop.**

Lily regardait Lupin dormir. La pâleur de son visage reflétait les cruels tourments qui l'agitaient dans les linges immaculés. Quelques gouttes de sueur brillaient sur son front moite, laissant deviner une douloureuse fièvre. Lily sortit un flacon de sa poche, l'ouvrit et imbiba un mouchoir de son contenu. Elle le tamponna délicatement sur le front du malade.

-Ça te soulagera un peu, murmura-t-elle. J'espère...

Elle remonta le drap sur son torse humide, lui souhaita du courage et sortit de l'infirmerie. En suivant le grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, des voix lui parvinrent. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement au son de l'une d'elle. Comme ils murmuraient presque, elle descendit quelques marches supplémentaires, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle s'assit délicatement sur le marbre froid pour que sa silhouette n'attire pas leur regard.

-...Londubat, qui est à Gryffondor, dit une voix.

-Ils sont tous à Gryffondor, ces traitres à leur sang, cracha quelqu'un que Lily pensait être Mulciber.

-Celui qui est ami avec cette Sang-de-bourbe, Truman, répondit la deuxième voix.

Lily fronça les sourcils, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver à qui appartenait cette froide et traînante façon de parler. Alors qu'elle se concentrait pour se remémorer son nom, son cœur fit un bond.

-N'emploie pas ce mot Avery, ordonna sèchement Severus.

-Je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de ta sœur ? coupa Mulciber.

-Mes parents veulent la marier. Ils se sont arrangés avec M et Mme Londubat, qui bien-sûr ont toujours été attentifs à ne pas souiller leur rang. Il n'y a que des sang-pur dans leur famille depuis des générations.

-Londubat ne leur fait pas honneur, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Severus ?

Mulciber s'adressait à lui avec une note d'avertissement mêlé de provocation. Lily serra machinalement sa baguette dans son poing. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Une singulière douleur s'y était installée. Une douleur remplie d'un espoir perdu...

-Pénéloppe va se marier avec Londubat ? s'exclama Rogue, choqué.

Avery eut une sorte de grognement de dédain. Lily s'imaginait son visage peint d'un rictus méprisant.

-S'il réussi ses A.S.P., nous célébrerons leur mariage l'été prochain...

Lily entendit les rumeurs de la grande salle puis la porte se refermer. Elle aussi devait aller dîner. Mais elle restait là, le regard dans le vide et la bouche incroyablement sèche. Des ombres vertes vinrent hanter sa mémoire. Le soleil caressait une petite rivière et l'herbe dégageait une odeur agréable.

« -Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née moldue ?

-Non, ça ne fait aucune différence. »

Severus pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Ou bien avait-il changé d'avis au cours de ses années à Poudlard ? Lily fut tirée de ses pensées par un atroce grondement de son ventre. Elle se secoua mentalement puis repris son chemin.

James regarda Lily passer dans la Grande Salle. Depuis qu'il avait été percuté par l'horrible révélation cet été de n'apporter qu'une attention dérisoire aux autres, il parvenait mieux à percevoir certaines émotions chez autrui. Cette soudaine remise en question de son indéfectible orgueil ne s'était pas fait sans douleur mais lui avait au moins apporté certaines satisfactions. Telles que de se rendre compte de cette troublante réalité : Lily était tourmentée. Elle passa devant les trois maraudeurs pour aller rejoindre ses amis, installés un peu plus loin à la table des lions. James tenta de cacher sa jalousie lorsqu'elle posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Arthur Londubat. Il n'entendait pas leur conversation. Il aurait du la mépriser pour son attitude, quelques jours auparavant. Il savait que si quelqu'un d'autre s'était permis de lui dire aussi sèchement son avis sur les blessures qu'il avait infligées à Dolohov, sans connaître la situation, il se serait immédiatement mis en colère et lui aurait jeté un sort à lui aussi. Au mieux, il l'aurait ignoré avec un dédain appuyé. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. A elle, Lily Evans. Peut-être cela venait-il des réflexions dans lesquelles il s'était plongé cette année ? Il fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en avait jamais voulu à Lily Evans. Lors du premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, elle les avait, Sirius et lui, considérés hautainement. Il s'en était bien-sûr pris à Rogue. Pendant leur premier cours de sortilèges, elle s'était moquée de son incapacité à exécuter le sort (ce qui était légitime puisqu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il fallait faire). Il avait calmé ses nerfs en faisant léviter le professeur Flitwick qui lui faisait des réprimandes. Puis, elle avait dit pour réconforter Servilus qui volait très mal sur un balais que lui-même savait très bien le faire parce qu'il était plus entraîné. James avait alors malencontreusement cogné le nez de Servilus avec le manche du Brossdur 71 pour apaiser la frustration qu'on ne reconnaisse pas assez ses talents. Et quand elle lui avait jeté une boule de neige à Pré-au-Lard en voulant viser Sirius. Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait rater les calèches en début de quatrième année à force de le houspiller pour avoir lancé un croc-en-jambe à un premier année. Ou encore lorsqu'elle avait interrompu une fête après un match particulièrement victorieux sous prétexte qu'elle devait réviser ses B.U.. Ou pire ! Quand elle les avait dénoncés à McGonagall, lui, Peter, Rémus et Sirius, pour avoir ensorcelé une armure au troisième étage. Quand elle lui avait renversé du sang de Strangulot dans les cheveux en cours de Potions. Il avait d'ailleurs mis trois bonnes heures à se les peigner avec acharnement. Mais là encore il avait tourmenté Franck qui lui avait innocemment fait remarqué que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se coiffer les cheveux. A la fin de sa cinquième année, Lily, folle de rage, l'avait traité d'arrogant personnage devant plusieurs élèves. Immédiatement après, il avait furieusement ridiculisé Rogue. Lorsqu'elle était parvenue plus rapidement que lui à maîtriser les Sortilèges informulés, l'année précédente, le propulsant ainsi violemment contre une table, il avait fait mine de rater sa cible pour faire disparaître la chaise de Servilus dont le dos avait alors méchamment craqué. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle le traitait si injustement... Non, songea James, il n'avait jamais rien reproché à Lily Evans. Depuis leur toute première rencontre. James regarda à nouveau sa condisciple. Pour le première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la voyait réellement. Petit à petit, une réalité vint s'insinuer en lui. James était amoureux de Lily Evans.

Sans lui laisser de répit, un second déclic se fit en lui, fustigeant son cœur tel un tyran, Lily Evans, pour sa part, lui en avait toujours voulu. Bien-sûr, il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais mérité ses reproches mais cela signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée ni même attendrie par lui.

Était-ce possible de se rendre compte au bout de six longues années que l'on était amoureux de quelqu'un ? James n'en revenait pas. Lui qui se pensait si perspicace !

Pourtant, cette fois, Lily semblait mal à l'aise de l'avoir traité injustement. Maintenant elle savait que Dolohov sénior avait capturé puis torturé Mme Potter sous les ordres du Mage Noir qui sévissait actuellement dans le pays. James s'imagina le regard désolé de Lily, son petit visage timide se tournant vers lui tandis qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle en lui adressant un sourire gêné. Elle penserait certainement à lui ce soir, ne pouvant pas trouver le sommeil.

Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent, sortant James de sa torpeur. Il n'avait presque rien mangé. Lily tenait la main d'Arthur. Quand elle sortit dans le Hall, elle ne lui accorda aucun regard et riait avec ses amis. Le scénario de James s'effondra et il se renfrogna. Sirius fixait son ami, ne comprenant pas les raisons de son humeur maussade...

-Je vais aller me coucher, les gars, soupira-t-il.

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard éloquent.

-Dis-moi Cornedrue...

Celui-ci grogna sans lever les yeux de sa tarte à la mélasse.

-Où est Lunard à ton avis ?

James leva instantanément la tête. Lupin ne se trouvait pas à leur table, ni nulle part ailleurs dans la Grande Salle.

-Très bien, l'encouragea Sirius en s'adressant à lui comme à un enfant particulièrement arriéré. Maintenant, regarde notre merveilleux plafond puis soulève ta robe de sorcier.

James leva les yeux au ciel, sceptique. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il souleva alors sa robe, comme Sirius le lui avait suggéré et découvrit sa cape d'invisibilité, bien serrée contre son torse. Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire de malice. Il en oublia même momentanément Lily.

-On y va ! s'écria-t-il.

**Pop.**

Queudver sortit de la cape d'invisibilité en courant vers le tronc noueux du Saule Cogneur. Avant que l'arbre n'ait pu amorcer un geste pour l'écraser, il posa sa patte sur le nœud du tronc, immobilisant ainsi le Saule. James et Sirius avancèrent jusqu'à lui, en prenant soin de rester cachés sous la cape. Lorsque les trois maraudeurs furent descendus, James déposa sa cape dans une cavité rocheuse et tous trois se métamorphosèrent. Sirius aboya joyeusement pour défier les deux autres de le rattraper puis partit en courant le long du tunnel.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! haleta Lupin, allongé dans un coin de la pièce.

Sirius reprit son apparence humaine puis lança :

-Cornedrue semblait avoir oublié la pleine lune. Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça particulièrement louche, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Il a bien de la chance, grogna Rémus.

En voyant l'expression de James, son visage se radoucit. Sirius crut l'entendre souffler « Ah l'amour » avant que ses ongles s'agrandissent furieusement, faisant trembler ses mains. James comme à son habitude se pencha vers Rémus pour lui dire :

-Souviens-toi, on est là Rémus. T'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant puis regagna sa forme de cerf. Patmol fit mine de se faire les dents sur son élégante ramure avant que Cornedrue le gratifie d'un regard dissuasif. Le chien noir alla donc lécher le visage de Rémus qui commençait à se tordre de douleur. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante tandis que son nez s'étirait en un fin museau. Sa peau se tendait sous les muscles du Loup-garou qui grandissait en lui. De longs poils gris poussèrent partout sur son corps puis ses dents devinrent de redoutables crocs. Rémus fut pris d'une crise de folie, renifla longuement avant de pousser un cri de détresse. Il ne sentait aucun sang humain. La soif de sang l'emporta soudainement et se mit alors à se mordre violemment les pattes. Patmol et Cornedrue lui sautèrent dessus, l'immobilisant de ce fait. Le choc les propulsa tous les trois à terre. Rémus eut encore des soubresauts durant une petite heure puis lentement il se calma. Il parvenait à prendre le dessus sur sa nature de Loup-garou, sentant l'odeur familière de ses trois amis. Lorsque Rémus reprit complètement ses esprits, Patmol se tourna, les pattes avant sur le mur. Ses trois camarades allèrent alors se cacher dans la Cabane Hurlante, Queudver sur les épaules du Loup-garou pour ne pas le laisser seul. Au bout d'un moment, Patmol se remit à quatre pattes et renifla longuement. Rémus, qui était un lycanthrope, gardait ses sens aiguisés lorsqu'il retrouvait sa forme humaine. Sirius, en tant qu'animagus, appréciait ces moments où il pouvait bénéficier de la vue perçante et de l'odorat développé de son double, Patmol. Il trouva rapidement Rémus grâce à la sueur que laissaient ses coussinets sur le parquet. Queudver s'était volatilisé en l'entendant arriver.

Accompagné de Rémus, il remonta la piste de Cornedrue. Il sentit une odeur différente, puisque ses sabots lui permettaient de rester discret. Cependant, il semblait être dans un vif émoi émotionnel, ce qui se traduisait par une période de rut pour son cerf. Patmol remua la queue d'excitation avant de pousser avec forces les portes branlantes de la seule armoire restante. Le cerf lui sauta dessus joyeusement. Tous trois se mirent à se pourchasser dans la vieille maison, sentant l'envie de parcourir de longues distances. Ce fut Lunard qui retrouva Queudver dans la cheminée. Les maraudeurs une fois réunis descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Queudver ouvrit la fenêtre et Patmol en tira les battants, trop lourds pour la fragile forme de Peter. Cornedrue s'élança alors, ses longues pattes au galop puis sauta par la fenêtre. Les trois autres le virent s'éloigner dans la nuit qu'éclaircissait l'ombre de la lune. James fit un tour rapide mais complet du village de Pré-au-Lard afin de vérifier qu'aucun humain ne se trouvait dehors. Une fois qu'il en eut la certitude, il repris le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante et émit un bref brame pour alerter les autres. Chacun leur tour, ils sortirent de la bâtisse avec une agilité et une aisance propre à leur espèce. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du village qu'ils avaient l'occasion de visiter sous forme humaine afin de prévenir toute rencontre désagréable. Jusqu'alors Queudver pouvait couvrir les pas de ses amis mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie du village, Patmol s'arrêta pour le laisser monter sur sa tête. Queudver se saisit de l'abondant et désordonné pelage de son hôte. Ils coururent ainsi dans les montagnes surmontant le village de Pré-au-Lard jusque tard dans la nuit.

Après cette course effrénée, Cornedrue eut une soudaine envie de se rafraîchir et prit la tête du périple. Il entraîna ses amis jusqu'aux rives du lac noir puis réa bruyamment pour les défier de ne pas sauter dans l'eau gelée. Patmol plissa les yeux et tendit tous ses muscles d'appréhension en s'élançant à pleine vitesse dans le lac peu avenant. Lunard ouvrit sa patte avant droite et poilue pour attraper Queudver qui semblait hésiter. Dans sa course, il poussa volontairement Cornedrue dans l'eau avec tant de force, qu'il mit quelques secondes supplémentaires que ses amis pour réapparaître à la surface. Avec grâce et dignité, Cornedrue nagea jusqu'au rivage opposé. Nager l'obligeait à maintenir sa tête haute, lui conférant ainsi une superbe rayonnante. Patmol était frigorifié, il espérait au moins que ses puces se noieraient ou bien gèleraient. Il se promit de demander à Hagrid s'il connaissait les optimum vitaux des puces. C'était très peu probable puisque ces créatures n'étaient ni dangereuses, ni magiques. Il pestait intérieurement contre son ami pour différentes raisons dont la principale demeurait le rapport de ses poils et de ses cheveux. S'il se reprenait sa forme humaine alors que ses poils dégoulinaient encore, ses cheveux seraient affreusement trempés et empesteraient. Mais il savait pourquoi il leur avait fait prendre ce chemin. Il glissa un regard derrière lui et aperçut Queudver férocement agrippé à la tête de Lunard. Ce dernier avait la sensation de revenir quelques années en arrière quand Sirius et James, se moquant de ses cheveux trop longs, lui avait mis par la force des bigoudis sur la crâne. Lunard se sentait épuisé mais heureux. Se rappeler ses souvenirs durant la transformation était une occasion inespérée, rendue possible grâce à ses fidèles amis.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les quatre gagné la terre ferme, ils se ruèrent jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Patmol jappa de satisfaction, ses membres s'étirant pour gagner de la vitesse. Il courrait presque aussi vite qu'il volait sur un balai. Il en était de même pour l'agilité qu'il manifestait dans les virages. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une petite clairière. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée du pré-bois où s'insinuait le pâle éclat de la lune. Le chemin pour parvenir à cet endroit était incroyablement tortueux et dangereux, même pour des sorciers expérimentés. Les capacités physiques exceptionnelles que les animagi offraient aux maraudeurs leur avaient cependant permis de trouver ce lieu féerique et enchanteur. James l'avait rajouté sur la Carte de Maraudeur, assurant que nul sorcier n'était venu jusqu'ici.

Un bruit de sabot leur parvint. Dans un même souffle, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue s'immobilisèrent. Queudver, dont les pas ne produisaient strictement aucun son, se rapprocha doucement afin de mieux voir la clairière. Une licorne avait surgi des bois, suivie par ses deux petits au pelage doré. Le spectacle était fabuleux. Les trois créatures marchèrent avec la grâce des Cieux pour atteindre la petite rivière qui émettait une douce mélodie, achevant de compléter la beauté paradisiaque de cet endroit. Sans méfiance, la licorne adulte se pencha puis s'abreuva. Les yeux de Queudver pétillèrent. Il était en effet extrêmement rare pour les humains mâles de pouvoir approcher une licorne mais cela relevait de l'impossible que de l'observer dans son environnement naturel, sans crainte.

Patmol montra du museau le jour qui commençait à pointer et ils estimèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils firent la course jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, passant devant Zonko au moment où ses portes en ferraille se levaient dans un crissement assourdissant. James fut le premier à passer par la fenêtre car il avait fait un croche-sabot à Rémus tandis que Patmol avait du s'arrêter pour ramasser Queudver qui avait chuté. Au moment où Patmol pénétra dans la maison, Rémus, sur le sol était secoué de soubresauts. Le soleil s'insinuait à travers les carreaux, illuminant le visage de Rémus, fendu d'une grimace de douleur. Il reprenait peu à peu sa forme humaine.

* * *

Palam :D J'espère que ça vous a plu, voici un chapitre un peu descriptif pour inclure au moins le récit d'une nuit pleine lune car c'est tout de même grâce à elle que les maraudeurs sont ce qu'ils sont ! ;P

Poutoux ! :)


	6. Tristesse et des Cadences

Lily se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin là. Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas soumis la salle commune au chaos, ainsi, elle avait pu terminer efficacement ses devoirs. Elle s'étira avec la sensation d'avoir agréablement bien dormi. Elle but une gorgée d'eau en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ses amies dormaient encore. Alice avait même garder ses lunettes sur le nez. Lily les lui retira avant de descendre l'escalier. Elle monta celui menant au dortoir des garçons. Le lit de Lupin était vide et les trois autres maraudeurs dormaient profondément, tous encore habillés. Lily passa devant leur lit. Elle se cogna contre la malle de Potter qui dépassait et retint une exclamation de douleur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux, attendant que son orteil ne cesse de la lancer. Elle voulut jeter à la silhouette endormie un regard accusateur mais lorsqu'elle vit son corps recroquevillé en fœtus, la culpabilité l'assaillit à nouveau. L'image de sa mère, faible sur son lit d'hôpital lui vint instantanément. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'accroupit vers le lit. Le souffle lent de Potter faisait vibrer ses mèches rousses. Lily caressa sa joue, espérant qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop de la guerre à venir. A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Lily. Honteuse, elle recula rapidement. Quand Arthur l'aperçut, il prononça silencieusement « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Il paraissait étonné et une odeur de savon parvenait à Lily depuis ses cheveux mouillés. Elle lui sourit amicalement et lui désigna son lit.

-J'ai entendu Avery et Macnair discuter, chuchota Lily. Le visage d'Arthur se décomposa. Il remua sur le lit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je peux t'aider, tu...

-Tu ne peux rien faire Lily, la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Voyant qu'elle s 'apprêtait à protester, il poursuivit : Ce n'est pas un devoir rendu en retard ou une retenue avec Rusard. C'est grave et dangereux.

-C'est pour cela que tu auras encore plus besoin de tes amis, argumenta Lily.

-Reste en dehors de ça Lily.

C'était un ordre, Arthur paraissait terrifié à présent.

-Arhur, supplia Lily. Parle-moi. Tu n'as pas à affronter ça tout seul.

Arthur gardait la tête baissée. Lily ne pouvait croiser son regard mais il ne répliquait pas, alors elle demanda :

-Pourquoi veulent-ils te marier à cette fille ?

Un silence passa un instant, puis lentement Arthur releva la tête.

-Rares sont les sorciers que fréquentent encore mes parents, expliqua-t-il. Je ne vois plus Franck qu'à Poudlard depuis que nous avons sept ans.

-Disons que mes parents ne s'y abaissent plus, cracha Arthur.

-Ils croient à ces histoires de Sang-pur ?

-Oh, ils en sont convaincus. Il y a quelques années, ma mère avait organisé un dîner pour mon anniversaire. Tard dans la soirée, nos parents en sont venus à discuter de l'évolution du monde magique. Augusta, la mère d'Arthur, émettait la possibilité que les sorciers puissent sortir de la clandestinité dans quelques siècles. Elle disait qu'avec tous les enfants de moldus qui étudiaient à Poudlard où ailleurs, le monde des Moldus serait peut-être plus enclin à nous accepter, quand l'idée aurait fait son chemin. Du haut de mes sept ans, tout frais, je trouvais cette idée fantastique.

Il se tut et regarda Lily avec un sourire triste.

-Tes parents contestaient cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une femme fière Augusta, elle peut se montrer très orgueilleuse en évoquant sa famille mais simplement pour leurs capacités, et non parce qu'ils ont un soi disant rang supérieur. J'ai ne jamais connu pire anniversaire à cause de la dispute qui a suivi. Nos parents se sont échangés des paroles horribles, et tu sais comme c'est dans les vieilles familles. Il y a toujours des rancunes que l'on tait, des secrets que l'on porte. Mais ce désaccord a semblé soudainement délié les langues. Franck et moi étions désemparés, on essayait de calmer le jeu jusqu'à...

La voix d'Arthur se brisa et il étouffa un sanglot. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu s'ouvrir à ce point et elle prit des mesures à la hauteur de la tristesse de son ami. Avec une douce fermeté, elle saisit le bras d'Arthur pour l'obliger à se rapprocher d'elle. Il résista faiblement puis se laissa happer par son étreinte. Lily le sentit remuer un peu, il avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou, sous sa chevelure rousse. Lily ne dit rien. Elle savait par expérience qu'Arthur se sentait vulnérable, tant et si bien que ses paroles le mettrait en colère ou le répugnerait. Elle devait jouer de prudence et de finesse, afin qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, qu'il ne sente pas à quel point il s'était livré.

Comme elle s'y attendait, quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur se dégagea de son étreinte. Ce moment était délicat, si Lily posait une question trop profonde sur sa situation, il serait effrayé. Si elle gardait le silence, il serait peut-être gêné... Elle choisit une alternative et fit apparaître des papillons avec sa baguette. Arthur la contempla. Lily parvenait toujours à rendre l'humeur légère. En sa présence, qui pouvait bien se soucier de quoi que ce soit ? Mais aujourd'hui, elle pourrait faire beaucoup, ce poids ne s'effacerait pas...

-Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez, répliqua-t-il. Mes parents sont dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou.

Le regard de Lily glissa sur le lit de Sirius. Elle songea à sa difficile période l'an dernier. Elle avait été capable de lui venir en aide. Arthur suivit son regard et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-C'est différent, contra-t-il. Je n'ai pas le flegme dont Black fait preuve. Et puis...

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Jim s'étira avec grand fracas. Notamment lorsqu'il s'empêtra dans les rideaux de son lit, qui se déchirèrent et qu'il tomba sur le sol froid.

-C'est l'heure, coupa Arthur. Bonnie et Alice doivent te chercher partout, je vous rejoins avec Jim dans la Grande Salle.

Ce n'était pas une rebuffade mais le ton de sa voix n'admettait aucune réplique. Elle se glissa doucement en bas du lit, adressa un dernier sourire à Arthur et sortit de la pièce.

Et puis... songea Arthur, mieux vaut ne pas remuer les horreurs du passé.

-Tu as une mine affreuse ! s'exclama Jim en voyant Arthur.

-Bonjour Jim, maugréa Arthur.

-C'est agréable de vivre avec Jim n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Franck qui s'étirait sur son lit. Fin, subtil, agréable, tu as tout d'un gentleman.

-Les gentleman sont des menteurs, fit Jim, amusé.

-Tu paieras le prix de ta sincérité par mon humeur maussade, grogna Arthur. Et toute la journée !

Jim éclata de rire :

-Tu parles ! T'es un vrai St-Bernard ! Dans une heure, on pourra plus décoller ton sourire.

Arthur offrit une grimace à son compagnon avant de s'apercevoir que James, Peter et Sirius dormaient encore. Sa montre indiquait sept heures quinze.

-Les maraudeurs ont encore loupé le trotteur, informa-t-il. On les réveille ?

-Cette fois tu es témoin Franck, affirma Jim. Ton cousin fait des rimes ! Depuis le temps que je te dis que c'est un poète maudit.

-Hé Jim Morrison! Lequel des deux est maudit ! protesta Arthur.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un grognement rauque suivi d'un cri de peur le fit taire. Franck était suspendu par la cheville au fond de la pièce. Jim éclata encore une fois de rire en le faisant descendre.

-Ça fait maintenant sept ans qu'on vit avec eux, rit Arthur. Tu n'as donc rien appris ? Ne jamais réveiller Sirius.

-C'est toi qui l'a suggéré, bougonna son cousin en se frottant le crâne.

-Je pensais plutôt mettre un réveil afin de leur laisser le choix, répondit Arthur. Mais il me semble désormais que le message est clair !

**Pop.**

Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, jamais Lily ne lui avait porté grande attention. D'ailleurs, si elle réfléchissait, la seule chose qu'elle savait d'elle demeurait qu'elle était à Serpentard.

Elle releva la tête de son assiette pour l'observer à nouveau, à la table opposée. Pénéloppe Avery paraissait être au premier abord une jeune femme séduisante. Si l'on regardait de plus près, on s'apercevait qu'elle avait hérité de son père, tout comme son frère, les yeux emplis de ténèbres. Si vous y plongiez, la sournoiserie et la malice ne tarderait pas à vous noyer. Son nez en trompette relevait ce regard malveillant et lorsqu'elle souriait des frissons vous parcouraient l'échine. Pénéloppe concentrait autour d'elle la gravitation perpétuelle des mauvaises âmes de Serpentard. Son statut de Préfète-en-Chef et de fourbe confirmée la faisait jouir d'une certaine admiration auprès des jeunes filles de Serpentard. Lily eut une soudaine envie de vomir en l'observant, fière et dominatrice du haut de ses malheureux dix-sept ans. Elle voulut chasser une atroce pensée mais ne le parvînt pas, alors secrètement, tout au fond de sa tête, Lily pria pour que Pénéloppe Avery soit tuée la première dans cette guerre, bien avant que de nombreux miséreux aient pu périr sous le joug de sa férocité.

Bonnie lança un regard entendu à Alice. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Leur amie était d'une transparence telle qu'Alice se sentait souvent soulagée de la savoir bien entourée.

-Lily... murmura Bonnie en rentrant la tête dans les épaules qu'elle affaissait d'un même mouvement.

La Gryffondor tourna un regard vide vers son interlocutrice.

-C'est toujours pareil, soupira Bonnie en se relevant.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Quand t'as les yeux tout noirs, j'ai toujours peur qu'en te retournant tu me lances le même regard qu'à... Bonnie se retourna... qu'au Moine Gras. Merlin merci, il est déjà mort.

-Je ne regardais pas le Moine Gras ! protesta mollement Lily.

-N'aies plus peur Bonnie, dit Alice en gratifiant Lily d'une moue qu'on affiche au chevet d'un ami souffrant, lorsque notre pauvre amie revient à nous, elle a toujours le regard aussi vide et pâle qu'un type venant de subir le baiser du détraqueur.

-N'importe quoi, dit Lily en riant.

-Non, c'est très sérieux, renchérit Bonnie. J'ai failli voir ton âme s'envol...

Elle s'interrompit en regardant en l'air.

-Elle est là ! dit elle en pointant se fourchette vers le ciel magique. Attends, je te la rattrape !

Bonnie se leva d'un bond. Debout sur sa chaise, elle faisait de grands mouvements du bras, sa fourchette battant l'air.

Alice se tordait de rire, tandis que Lily se cachait le visage, rouge de honte pour son amie qui n'en avait jamais aucune.

Quand elle consentit enfin à se rassoir normalement, Bonnie lui tendit sa fouchette avec un sourire triomphant. En voyant l'expression de Lily, elle s'empressa de dire :

-Oui, bon je suis désolée, je l'ai trouée avec la pointe de mon couvert, mais tu as encore le tour. Avec un peu de chance, tu retrouveras même tes souvenirs avec un certain Mark Faucett...

Alice se tenait les côtes pour éviter de tomber de sa chaise, tandis que Lily répondait par une grimace au sourire plein de sous-entendus de Bonnie.

-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de mémorable avec Faucett, rétorqua Lily. Si ce n'est peut-être le temps considérable que tu as passé avec son meilleur ami lorsque nous nous fréquentions...

Bonnie redevînt sérieuse.

-Ludo est un batteur de qualité, chuchota-t-elle. J'espionnais la maison adverse de Poufsouffle pour le compte de Gryffondor !

Lily soupira, elle avait été naïve de penser que sa remarque aurait pu rendre son sérieux à Bonnie.

-Ton histoire me rappelle vaguement quelque chose au sujet de femmes françaises extorquant des informations aux soldats allemands, rit Lily.

-Vrai ! confirma Alice. Mais elles ne se contentaient pas de leur offrir une promenade dans le parc...

-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dévoiler tout cela, coupa Bonnie. Potter m'avait pourtant dit que c'était top secret !

-Lily, t'es d'accord avec moi, elle s'enfonce ?

James, Peter et Sirius firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Leurs cernes essayaient de toucher leur lèvre et leur regard était plus éteint que jamais. Alice se leva subitement, obligeant ses amies à la suivre.

-T'as avalé un Dragon ? s'étonna Lily en courant presque pour rester à la hauteur d'Alice.

-Tu devrais rire plus souvent, rétorqua Bonnie, ça te donne une pêche d'enfer.

Bonnie sautillait autour d'Alice qui referma les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle consentit alors à ralentir le pas.

-La dernière fois que les maraudeurs sont venus manger dans cet état pitoyable, Peter n'a pas arrêté de me postillonner dessus, s'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Bonnie entoura les épaules de son amie avec son bras droit en signe de soutien. Lily voulut lui lancer un regard de dissuasion mais de toute façon, avec Bonnie, c'était peine perdue. Elle demanda donc sur un ton qui se voulait innocent :

-Ce n'est pas ce même jour où Franck s'est assis à côté de toi, t'a salué avant de remarquer que tu avais des morceaux de toasts dans les cheveux et sur le visage ?

Alice s'arrêta soudainement pour lancer un regard noir à Bonnie.

-C'est pas loyal ce que tu fais là ! J'étais anéantie..., se lamenta-t-elle.

Bonnie ricana gentiment.

-Tu t'y prends mal. Les hommes, il faut leur faire croire que tu es trop bien pour eux. Et lorsqu'ils commencent à se décourager, leur montrer de l'intérêt. Tu manques d'assurance !

Lily observa Alice qui s'était remise à marcher. Elle lui demanda en pointant Bonnie du doigt :

-Elle est toujours à côté de la plaque de la sorte ?

-J'en ai bien peur...

Bonnie émit un cri de protestation.

-Et puis d'abord maintenant que j'y pense, reprit-elle, depuis quand tu appelles Mark par son nom de famille ?

Les joues de Lily rosirent mais elle accéléra le pas pour que ses amies ne le remarque pas...

**Pop.**

L'histoire de la magie était du point de vue de tous la matière la plus ennuyeuse de toutes. Une fois que l'on avait cessé d'être impressionné par l'entrée du professeur Binns, le cours perdait tout intérêt. Notamment parce qu'il était récité d'une voix monocorde par un fantôme qui de toute évidence ignorait que des élèves l'écoutaient. Cela rendait inévitablement ce cours propice aux bavardages. Bonnie rendait cependant grâce à cette matière, qu'elle trouvait fascinante. Lily et Bonnie s'étaient connues en histoire de la magie. Cette dernière avait griffoné sur son parchemin le dessin du vieux troll qui avait sauvé la vie à un sorcier en lui éternuant dessus. Le professeur Binns leur décrivait mollement cet événement grâce auquel Phillibert Méable avait découvert l'étonnante faculté de protection contenue dans la salive des trolls. Depuis sept ans, Bonnie avait perfectionné ses dessins, avait appris à les rendre magiques, les faire bouger et était passée maître dans ce domaine. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait reçu il y a peu une proposition d'emploi par le magasine « Le Quidditch à la Loupe » pour y dessiner chaque semaines plusieurs caricatures de sportifs célèbres. Cette lettre avait suscité beaucoup d'admiration de la part de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Lily revoyait la mine maussade d'Alice quand Franck avait chaleureusement félicité Bonnie.

Lily observa son amie qui se caressait la nuque de sa plume, le regard rêveur, signe de réflexion à un futur dessin. Elle sourit intérieurement. Pour Lily, les cours d'histoire de la magie lui permettait une évasion totale et sereine. Bercée par la voix du fantôme, elle imaginait les scènes qu'il décrivait durant les premières minutes, puis s'égarait dans un monde plus proche et certainement plus doux que toutes ces bagarres sanglantes de gobelins. Elle songea pour la centième fois depuis le matin même au visage de Potter endormi. Elle se rappela avoir lutté pour ne pas se retourner en sortant du dortoir. Lily soupira soudainement de dédain. Qui aimerait un homme aussi prétentieux et stupidement égoïste que Potter ? Une pimbêche comme cette Eleonor Husson qui s'était moquée de Lily en première année certainement.

C'est vrai, Lily devait l'admettre, elle l'avait trouvé remarquablement attirant ce matin. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier Potter, songea amèrement Lily, si le moment où tu es le plus est agréable est quand tu dors ! Elle voulut lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif mais elle ne parvînt plus à détacher son regard. Justement, James Potter dormait. La joue contre sa table, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il serrait un petit objet sphérique dans sa main droite et semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond.

« -Veillez à ce qu'aucune haine indicible ne forge le cœur des bons sorciers en pierre sèche. ». Lily avait échoué, le cœur de Severus avait séché depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas su le délivrer de ses peines les plus profondes. Et si aujourd'hui, elle répétait son erreur ? Si son aversion pour Potter la menait sur le même chemin que son dégoût pour la magie noire auparavant ? En proie à une troublante réflexion, Lily sursauta quand la cloche retentit.

-Regarde à droite, j'ai fait une caricature d'Alice et de Franck, dit Bonnie en lui tendant un papier.

Lily tourna le regard vers le fond de la classe.

-L'autre droite, Lily...

Mais elle ne lui accorda pas un instant, elle bondit de sa chaise sans ramasser ses affaires et fila hors de la salle. Lily parcourut en hâte la foule qui se traînait dans les couloirs. Elle poussa désespérément un groupe de cinquième année. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient lents ! Enfin, elle aperçut une tignasse désordonnée au bout du couloir. Il rentrait dans la Salle des Trophées. Lily pressa le pas mais arriva tout de même trop tard. La porte se referma quand elle parvînt à sa hauteur. Un doute prit naissance en elle. Après tout, elle n'allait pas suivre James Potter pour lui faire des excuses ? Lily eut un rire nerveux, cette situation paraissait loufoque. Elle se posait aussi trop de questions. Après avoir pris une petite inspiration, elle saisit la poignée ronde.

Potter lui tournait le dos, fixant le lustre. Lily fit un pas vers lui puis aperçut Sirius et Pettigrow, tout aussi immobiles que Potter. De loufoque, la situation passa à inquiétante. Lily saisit le bras de Potter pour lui demander une explication mais elle étouffa un cri de stupeur. Sa main s'était refermée sur de l'air. Le corps de Potter grésilla puis sa silhouette disparut. Les yeux exorbités, Lily recula d'un pas. Puis, dans un même grésillement, les deux autres maraudeurs s'évanouirent également. La cloche retentit à nouveau, marquant la fin de la pause.

**Pop.**

-Alice ! Joyeuse fête !

Bonnie souriait, une petite lueur de malice dans les yeux. Cela sentait plutôt mauvais, pour diverses raisons. Alice n'aimait pas ça.

-La St-Alice est le seize décembre, Bonnie, soupira-t-elle.

Arthur qui les avait rejointes, regardait avec curiosité le papier que Bonnie tendait devant elle. Il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait attrapé, songea-t-il en admirant les vertus de patience dont Alice savait faire preuve.

-Tu connais ces évènements dérisoires moldus ? s'étonna-t-il. Alors que tu es de famille sorcière !

-Ce n'est pas surprenant quand on sait que l'an dernier, pour célébrer ma fête, Bonnie m'a pieusement offert un donnuts qui m'a fait ressembler à un chameau pendant deux heures !

-C'était un dromadaire ! rectifia Bonnie, fière.

-Tu as toujours été mauvaise en métamorphose, souligna Arthur.

Bonnie l'ignora, tendant avec insistance sa main droite vers Alice. Celle-ci voulut s'emparer du parchemin. Mais quelqu'un l'avait devancé. Bonnie, Alice et Arthur firent volte face. Loïs se tenait devant eux, le regard sournois. Devant l'air apeuré de Bonnie, il ricana.

-Y aurait-il quelque chose de spécial sur ce parchemin ? Quelque chose que je ne dois pas découvrir ?

Il gloussa de plus belle. En réalité, il s'étrangla. Puis, plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche qui se figea. Bonnie croisa le regard stupéfait d'Arthur. Un grand boum leur indiquât que Loïs venait de tomber à terre.

-Ils n'ont aucun plomb dans la cervelle, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont lourds ces Serpentard !

Jim se tenait derrière Loïs, la baguette levée. Il eut un air de dégoût lorsqu'il retira le parchemin du corps inerte de sa malheureuse victime qu'il tendit ensuite à Bonnie.

-Cette fois-ci ouvre le plus rapidement Alice ! Je te l'offre maintenant, tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune patience ! Le seize Décembre ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Jim s'essuyait discrètement les mains sur la robe d'Arthur pendant qu'Alice dépliait son cadeau.

-Ha ha ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un rire sans joie. Tout ce suspens pour ce griffonnage ! C'est moi !

-Attends ! C'est un dessin magique.

Arthur repoussa Jim lorsque la cloche retentit, marquant la fin de la pause. Le bruit de la sonnerie avait couvert les insultes qu'Alice lançait à Bonnie. L'arrivée de Lily mit cours à leur tendre affrontement.

-Je ne te ferai plus de cadeau, si tu me remercies de la sorte ! rit Bonnie.

Jim passa son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie. Il exerça quelques tapotements de réconfort.

-Oublie cette cruelle déception ! lui assura-t-il théâtralement. Nous devons tous deux rejoindre la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour notre prochain cours. Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Il pleut dehors ! Et quelle fraîcheur, une fois ce château quitté ! Je te laisserai rassure-toi te blottir contre moi.

Bonnie lui assena un coup de poing dans l'épaule en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Tu es aussi bon dragueur que comédien...

Jim la remercia. Arthur entendit Bonnie lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas un compliment avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée de voix.

-Nous devrions également nous remuer ! Nous avons cours dans dix minutes, dit Alice en consultant sa montre.

Ils se mirent en chemin.

-Lily ? interrogea Alice.

-Hum, fit-elle pensive.

-Tu n'as plus cours de Métamorphose depuis deux ans !

Il arriva alors à Lily, un éclair de pensée qui se traduisit physiquement par un énorme frisson. Elle se mit à sautiller et partit en courant dans la direction contraire en criant :

-Désolée ! J'avais oublié !

Arthur et Alice se concertèrent du regard.

-Elle a de la chance ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier que j'avais une pause de deux heures avant le déjeuner...


	7. Le temps des chagrins

Bien le bonjour ! Je vous remercie de votre soutien ainsi que vos conseils prodigués dans vos très plaisants commentaires (sourire de l'auteur :D). J'ai modifié quelques peu mes derniers chapitres écrits afin de les suivre au mieux, dans la cohérence de l'histoire cependant.

Vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon week-end (peut-être lirez vous ce chapitre un dimanche soir.. - ' mais en rajoutant ce petit mot, je suis en week-end après huit heures de chimie intensive alors WAPETI PETOU ! ).

Pour satisfaire une demande honorable de Kuumquat, voici un petit résumé afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas !

Nous sommes à l'époque de la septième année d'étude des personnages principaux (soit en 1977 il me semble). Dans les derniers épisodes (musique de générique !), Bonnie Truman, Alice Hitton et Lily Evans se lancent quelques paris histoire de remonter le moral d'Arthur Londubat qui broie du noir. Par la suite, Lily découvre que la famille proche d'Arthur est tournée vers les forces du mal et projette de le lier par le mariage à Pénéloppe Avery, qui est de sang pur et cela d'ici la fin de l'été prochain. La famille Potter de son côté connaît un événement terrifiant : Gloria Potter, femme de l'auror Yulard Richard Potter et maman de James Potter, a été enlevée par les hommes de mains du Mage noir qui sévit en Angleterre. Elle est cependant saine et sauve et fait sa convalescence à Ste Mangouste. Le ministère et la Gazette du sorcier démentent l'implication d'un quelconque mage noir dans cette histoire. Par le même temps, James attaque cruellement Dolohov. Lily est témoin de la fuite du Serpentard et trouve James sur les lieux. Dumbledore voulait obtenir du bureau des aurors plusieurs employés pour renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard. Craignant que cela n'affole les parents des élèves, Yubley, le ministre de la magie actuel refuse. Richard Potter accepte cependant de venir renforcer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal contre l'avis de son patron suprême. Dernier détail anodin : Lily appelle désormais son ex et premier petit ami par son nom de famille, ce qui interpelle vaguement Bonnie.

Sur ce : Z'AVEZ PLUS QU'A LIRE ! :D

* * *

Lily dut ralentir le rythme de sa course dans les escaliers en raison d'un méchant point de côté. Sa respiration était bruyante. Elle se dit qu'après tout, rien ne pressait, ils seraient certainement toujours là. Elle se dit également qu'il était stupide d'avoir cette réflexion après avoir sprinter dans cinq couloirs et quatre escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame celui-ci s'ouvrit instantanément sur trois des maraudeurs qu'elle voulait justement voir. Ceux-ci ne parlaient pas, gardaient la tête baissée et semblèrent même ne pas la remarquer. Lily les suivit des yeux, la bouche en o.

-Ils sont étranges n'est-ce pas ? Un jour ils beuglent comme des mandragores et le lendemain, ils sont affreusement silencieux ! commenta la Grosse Dame.

-Ils ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! sourit malicieusement Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea la Grosse Dame, curieuse.

-Veritaserum !

-Vous savez quelque chose ? Dites-le moi ! Je ne le répéterai qu'à Violette !

-Veritaserum ! s'écria Lily, impatiente cette fois-ci.

La Grosse Dame capitula, grincheuse. Lily entra dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Jane Rainbow en train de somnoler auprès du feu. Visiblement, Jane ne l'avait pas aperçue. Lily se faufila à pas de loup jusqu'à l'escalier en pierre. Elle monta les marches à toute vitesse et entra sans sommation dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Comme elle l'avait prévu, James, Peter et Sirius dormaient profondément, chacun leur baguette à la main. Lily s'approcha doucement et entreprit de la leur retirer. Ce fut aisé avec Peter. James se retourna en grognant mais lâcha également sa baguette sans plus de résistance. Avec Sirius cependant, Lily éprouva plus de difficultés.

Elle songea qu'il avait du dormir souvent avec sa baguette magique bien serrée dans ses poings, au Manoir des Black. Elle tira sa propre baguette et jeta un maléfice gluant sur la main de Sirius. Sa baguette glissa sur le lit. Lily la déposa sur sa table de chevet, comme précédemment. Elle revînt ensuite au centre de la pièce de façon à être bien en vue depuis leur trois lits puis elle agita sa baguette dans leur direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils émergèrent dans un plissement de draps.

-Evans... souffla James. Comme tu es belle...

Sirius grogna puis se leva pour donner un coup sur la tête de son ami.

-Il croit qu'il rêve, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Lily.

-Et il ferait mieux de rêver ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez encore recommencé à faire n'importe quoi ! En année d'ASPICs en plus !

-Du calme Lily, dit Peter d'une voix pâteuse. Nous n'avons fait de mal à personne.

-Là n'est pas la question ! s'indigna-t-elle.

James s'étira une dernière fois en baillant d'une manière ostentatoire puis s'avança vers Evans.

-Si j'ai bien compris, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, tu t'inquiètes pour notre réussite scolaire. Tu t'inquiètes cette fois-ci... pour nous.

Sirius sentit l'atmosphère devenir tendue. Il échangea un regard avec Peter. Plus personne ne remuait un cil tandis que Lily affrontait James du regard. Elle prit conscience de la situation. Après tout son attitude dénotait clairement qu'elle trouvait aberrant qu'il puisse sécher les cours avec tous leurs examens de fin d'année. Elle s'était mise dans une position inconfortable. Que voulait-elle finalement ? Quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait remis Potter à sa place car en tant que Préfet, il se doit de montrer l'exemple. Mais n'était-elle pas venue également pour réparer son erreur ? Elle l'avait jugé avec empressement la semaine dernière alors qu'elle ignorait les réelles motivations de Potter. Son esprit s'embrouillait un peu et elle finit par baisser le regard.

James trouva dommage qu'elle rompe ainsi leur contact visuel. Il lui semblait que pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'intéressait à Lily, elle le regardait vraiment.

-Des homologues magiques, dit Sirius en souriant franchement. On est vraiment doué non ?

-Si ce n'est qu'ils n'ont aucune consistance physique ! répliqua Lily amusée et soulagée à la fois.

James se demandait à quel instant elle les avait touché. Il vit Lily se repentir de l'avoir injustement traité. Il s'imagina Lily s'excuser et le prendre dans ses bras. Cette pensée lui procura une chaleur infinie qui fut rompue presque immédiatement. Lily lui tournait le dos. Il était le seul à qui elle ne répondait pas. A ce moment il aurait donné beaucoup pour connaître les sentiments de Lily à son égard. Peut-être cela lui aurait fait mal de les découvrir... James se sentit soudain très malheureux.

-Et qu'ils dorment pendant les cours. Ce n'est pas très convaincants, affirma Lily.

-Justement ! S'ils écoutaient sagement et prenaient des notes, les professeurs trouveraient ça louche ! raisonna Peter.

-Peut-être même qu'ils nous donneraient une retenue pour avoir été aussi audacieux, rit Sirius.

Lily capitula. Un bruyant soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle tourna les talons. La question n'était pas de savoir comment, ça elle avait deviné. Il fallait surtout découvrir pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils fatigués au point de ne pouvoir se lever ce matin. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la mystérieuse maladie de Lupin ? La maladie... Lily se faisait des illusions. Severus ne lui avait-il pas fait part, un siècle plus tôt de son idée à ce sujet ? Lily se rua dans son dortoir, attrapa le calendrier ouvragé de Bonnie et le tapota de sa baguette en murmurant la date d'hier, le 14 Octobre. Un dessin représentant un dragon qui coursait un sorcier sur un balais apparut. Une petite case se forma également au dessus racontant les faits sorciers importants s'étant déroulés le 14 Octobre. Enfin, tout ceci disparut et le calendrier afficha :

_Mardi 14 Octobre 1977, nuit de pleine lune._

La stupéfaction glaça tous les membres de Lily. Puis l'horreur de cette découverte s'insinua lentement dans son esprit. Rémus était un loup-garou. Toutes ces fois, Lily avait volontairement rejeté les hypothèses de Severus, sa haine pour les maraudeurs lui ôtant toute crédibilité. Pauvre Rémus... Et elle qui lui appliquait son ridicule baume contre la fièvre. Quelle sottise de penser qu'il était simplement souffrant d'un mal bénin. Une énorme pitié l'envahit, elle eut envie de pleurer, de s'époumoner devant l'injustice qui s'abattait sur Rémus. Un élève si brillant, si altruiste. Lily comprenait soudain ses réactions, sa timidité, son éternelle peur d'être de trop, toute cette aura qu'il dégageait. Une heure s'écoula tandis que Lily ne pouvait décoller les yeux de ce foutu calendrier. Elle aurait voulu se tromper, qu'il n'inscrive jamais cette terrible mention, que Rémus soit simplement un garçon qui manque de confiance, que tout ceci n'ait jamais existé. Et pourtant...

**Pop.**

Sirius et James se disputaient pour savoir lequel de leur deux homologues paraissait le plus vivant. Dans ces cas là, Peter n'osait pas prendre parti, bien qu'il sache que leurs amis plaisantaient. D'ailleurs, il les trouvaient véritablement doués, lui-même n'avait pas réussi à produire sa propre représentation magique. Pourtant, les homologues n'était qu'une illusion qu'on pourrait apprendre à faire apparaître en quatrième année, si ce sortilège n'était pas interdit à Poudlard. L'homologue n'avait ni l'odeur, ni la consistance du personnage représenté. Il lui est même impossible de parler car ce n'est qu'une représentation factice de la vie sans intelligence, sans pensée propre.

Les trois maraudeurs arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrirent... sur Lily.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement. Il sentit ses paumes devenir moites et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il avait aimé tomber sur Lily par surprise des années durant. Cela lui permettait de se rendre intéressant, de lui montrer combien c'était un type bien. Il se sentit ridicule de repenser à son attitude, même extrêmement mal à l'aise. Comme il avait été pathétique ! Mais maintenant qu'il était conscient de ses sentiments pour Lily, il sentait qu'il allait détester ce genre de rencontre imprévue. Lui qui se croyait si fort moralement, il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Son cœur s'emballait furieusement puis se serrait jusqu'à la souffrance.

Lily tint la porte que Peter rattrapa puis s'éloigna à grands pas. James garda obstinément le regard sur le sol. Au moment où elle passa à son niveau, son épaule le frôla et ses doigts glissèrent imperceptiblement sur la peau nue de son avant-bras. Un furieuse décharge électrique traversa le corps de James tandis que l'effluve du parfum de Lily l'assaillait. Il flottait dans une sorte d'extase magnifique.

La porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit et Sirius passa la tête.

-Tu as l'intention de l'ouvrir en clignant des yeux ?

James retomba brutalement dans « le bas monde matériel » comme disait Trelawney. Il se souvint en un éclair que Lily le méprisait et se fustigea mentalement. Tout ceci n'était que fantasme et imagination gratuite et destructrice.

-Parce que dans ce cas, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as échoué...

Une voix retentit derrière lui :

-Monsieur Black ! L'infirmerie n'est pas un théâtre ! Cessez de jouer avec cette porte !

-Les animaux sont interdits à l'infirmerie Patmol, attends-moi dehors, dit James en entrant.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Cornedrue !

-Tu es un animal domestique, répliqua James. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'entrer ici !

-Oh que oui tu y entres ! s'écria Sirius. Dépecé dans les antidotes !

James attrapa Sirius aux hanches et tenta de le faire tomber. Il se trouvait malheureusement qu'en tant que batteur depuis plusieurs années, Sirius possédait une carrure similaire à celle de James. Un combat silencieux s'engagea jusqu'à ce que James renverse un bocal de potion contre la toux dont la substance nauséabonde se répandit dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh accourut pour les réprimander mais alors qu'elle avait à peine ouvrit la bouche, Sirius s'expliqua :

-Nous sommes désolés, James est toujours un peu réticent mais regardez cette tignasse !

Il tenait encore James par la gorge et fit mine de lui aplatir les cheveux.

-Après tout, il ne peut pas aller voir Rémus dans cet état, il n'est pas présentable ! continua Sirius. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Madame Pomfresh eut un sourire imperceptible avant de les mettre dehors, leur ordonnant de ne visiter leur ami le soir-même pour leur apprendre à être si chahuteur.

James traîna les pieds et mit les mains dans les poches.

-Elle a quand même sourit ! se félicita Sirius.

James eut un soupir déchirant.

-T'arrêtes de bramer un peu ! Bientôt ta compagnie sera aussi agréable que celle du premier de la classe !

-Nous sommes les premiers de la classe, répliqua mollement James.

Le nom de Lily flottait dans l'air mais Sirius se retint bien de le prononcer.

-En tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je déclare que nous aurons désormais une séance d'entraînement tous les soirs à compter d'aujourd'hui !

James protesta qu'Il était le Capitaine. Mais l'idée eut du bon. A chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient Sirius et James se rendaient sur le Terrain. Lorsqu'ils avaient pu le réserver pour la soirée, l'équipe au complet se rejoignait. Le froid commençait à sévir et Franck du intervenir auprès de James pour obtenir un soir de repos à l'équipe exténuée. James accepta mais se rendit tout de même sur le terrain pour se divertir et s'oublier un peu lui-même. Cet être vil qui avait réussi à dégouter la plus merveilleuse personne de la Terre.

Il fit quelques cabrioles mais s'arrêta rapidement. Puisqu'il était seul, il pensait tout de même à Lily et ses efforts pour la chasser de son esprit paraissait de plus en plus désespérés. De toute façon, le week-end arrivait et il n'était pas annonciateur de joyeux projets pour James. Le temps qui le séparait de la réunion de Préfet paraissait s'accélérer de façon proportionnelle avec son appréhension.

James resta environ une demi heure sous la douche dont l'eau lui brûlait la peau. Il frissonna en coupant le robinet puis s'appliqua un sort de séchage. Une fois sa cape enfilée, il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et y chercha automatiquement Lily. Il vit son nom avancer dans un couloir du troisième étage. James vit rouge. Elle se promenait en compagnie de... Faucett ! Cet idiot avec qui elle était sortie un temps. James se rua hors du vestiaire.

**Pop.**

Franck Londubat était allongé sur son lit, le jour déclinant derrière la fenêtre. Jim lui avait offert quelques chocogrenouilles pour le récompenser de ses performances sur le terrain. Son ami n'avait de cesse de l'encourager. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'une fête ait lieu dans la Tour de Gryffondor après leur victoire sur les Serpentard. « Tu comprends, il faut donner un petit coup de pouce au destin » répétait-il. Franck trouvait Jim très galvanisé lorsqu'il était amoureux. Franck l'observa par l'ouverture de ses baldaquins, jouant une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Peter, loisir dans lequel ce dernier excellait. Franck se demanda s'il pensait à Bonnie même lorsqu'il était occupé. Avec le recul, il se sentait vraiment en colère. Tous ces magasines féminins pour expliquer l'amour, la psychologie des couples, de la séduction ! Pourquoi se donnait-on tant de mal à préparer les jeunes femmes tandis que les hommes étaient complètement lâchés dans la nature ? Comment fallait-il s'y prendre ? Pour la énième fois, Franck soupira. Il finit par se lever et mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Il entreprit d'abord de s'attaquer à son armoire de vêtements. Soigneusement, il plia chacun de ses habit, les empila avec rigueur puis se recula pour contempler son travail. Satisfait, il referma la porte de son armoire. Il espérait qu'en ordonnant ses biens, ses idées s'éclairciraient. Il avait secrètement observé Rémus le faire lorsqu'il était en proie à un dilemme. Il appliqua cette même logique avec ses affaires personnelles et vida pour cela sa malle entière sur le sol. Il crut entendre Jim se moquer mais se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Enfin, une heure plus tard, cinq piles trônait au sol. Franck s'assit un instant sur son lit en contemplant son travail. Il voulut recommencer à réfléchir posément quand BANG !

James entra en trombe dans le dortoir, courut jusqu'à son lit. Il ouvrit sa malle avec fracas, y prit quelque chose et repartit sans plus de cérémonie. En chemin, il donna un coup de pied involontaire dans les affaires triées de Franck. Il les regarda, horrifié, s'éparpiller par terre et vit James lui faire un signe d'excuse avant de disparaître. Le cognard qu'il avait hérité de son père roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Jim et Sirius, voyant la mine déconfite de Franck, n'eurent même pas le cœur de le charrier mais s'autorisèrent un petit sourire désolé.

Franck ramassa le cognard et s'allongea sur son lit. Il soupira à nouveau, se disant que ses efforts étaient de toute façon purement et simplement vains. Il espérait une avancée affective et déployait tous ses efforts dans le domaine ménager... C'était lamentable.

Il lança son cognard à travers la pièce puis ferma les yeux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour constater que la balle était entrée de façon remarquable dans l'étroite corbeille du dortoir.

**Pop.**

Depuis quelques semaines, Mark et Lily avaient coutume de se retrouver de temps en temps avant que le couvre feu ne les oblige à gagner leur maison respective. Mark était un garçon attachant mais bien trop timide. Lily avait du compter sur toute sa patience. Mais finalement, la deuxième semaine de septembre, il avait fini par lui avouer ce qui le tracassait. Il vivait dans l'ombre de Ludo Verpey, excellent joueur de Quidditch, le prometteur Ludo, son meilleur ami. Jusqu'ici, Mark s'était accommodé de cette place, mais l'âge arrivant, il avait développé un cruel défaut : la maladresse. Il avait trouvé en son ancienne amie, une confidente. Lily avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de prodiguer des conseils à ceux qui en cherchaient car nul ne pouvait savoir ce qui était bon ou non pour quelqu'un. Elle tentait simplement d'amener ces personnes à se poser les bonnes questions. Mark se sentait à l'aise avec Lily car ils avaient auparavant acquis une certaine complicité.

-J'avais pensé pour le banquet d'Halloween que nous aurions pu organiser un bal costumé, raconta Lily.

-Tu voulais y inclure un thème particulier ? interrogea Mark.

-Non, justement, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Les tensions entre les maisons augmentent avec la pression des examens, l'insécurité en dehors de l'école, les rivalités sportives. Tout le monde est à cran ! Le bal costumé aurait pour but de permettre une diversité de personnages moldus et sorciers. Tu comprends, je pensais à renforcer l'intérêt des élèves issus de familles de sorciers pour le monde non-magique et inversement.

-C'est très brillant ! la félicita Mark, enthousiaste. J'ai l'impression que le climat de tension qui règne au sein de la communauté magique te rend anxieuse, beaucoup plus anxieuse que quiconque.

Lily acquiesça. Mark mit une main sur son épaule tout en marchant. Lily se sentait comprise et cela la rassura infiniment. Une odeur ravissante lui fit tourner la tête un moment. Elle prit une longue respiration mais ne la sentit plus, comme si elle s'évaporait. Peeves vint troubler ce moment de quiétude et Lily lui en voulut pour cela.

-Les amoureux font une promenade ! caqueta-t-il de sa voix affreuse.

Oh Evans, la préfète ! A un rendez-vous galant !

Le fantôme se mit à faire des bruits grossiers puis leur lança des craies au visage. Lily ne fut pas atteinte, les craies rebondirent à quelques centimètres de sa peau. En revanche, Mark en reçut une dans l'œil et ne vit plus grand chose. Il dit précipitamment au revoir à Lily et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir. Peeves continua de piailler une chanson vulgaire en sautillant dans les airs. Lily préféra s'éloigner avant qu'il ne recommence à vouloir célébrer.

**Pop.**

James regarda les cheveux de Lily onduler au rythme de ses pas. Il rangea sa baguette, satisfait que Peeves soit intervenu avant lui...

**Pop.**

Il régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, un brouhaha agréable, celui des vendredis soirs. Tous les élèves se reposaient, profitant de cette soirée de repos, libres de toute obligation scolaire. Le visage de Jane se colora en vert puis reprit sa teinte naturelle. Elle s'essuya délicatement le nez et les joues. Des gouttes de savon y dégoulinaient. Plus loin, Sirius avait ensorcelé un jouet à bulles pour les enfants moldus. Les bulles de savon devenaient énormes et colorées et voletaient dans la pièce. Il les faisait ensuite exploser. Après la deuxième bulle rouge et la quatrième bulle or explosées sur sa propre tête, Rémus déclara forfait et monta dans le dortoir. Il croisa Franck qui descendait et se posta devant Sirius.

-Ma plume ! ordonna-t-il.

-C'est un surnom très laid Londubat numéro un, répondit Sirius en lui explosant une bulle kaki au visage. Je préfère que tu m'appelles Sirius.

Franck lui lança un regard accusateur mais ne put rien répliquer. Il toussa un instant à cause du savon. Sirius interpréta :

-Bon d'accord ! Toi et toi seul es autorisé à m'appeler ma liqueur si tu le veux. C'est plus fort ! Plus masculin que ma plume ! Regarde-moi ! dit-il en bombant le torse. Ai-je l'air d'une plume ?

-Tu as encore volé ma plume ! accusa Franck, exaspéré.

-Le mystère s'éclaircit ! s'écria Sirius après avoir soufflé une bulle vers un élève de deuxième année. Je rectifie, tu permets ? Je t'ai emprunté ta plume dans le but d'appliquer certains de mes talents magiques à des fins...

-Malhonnêtes, compléta Franck.

-Expérimentales !

Sirius arracha un poil de la plume à Franck -qui retint un hurlement- et le déposa dans son flacon. Il jeta ensuite un sortilège à la bulle qu'il venait d'envoyer dans les airs. Lily entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et ressentit un étrange frisson dans la nuque. Elle leva les yeux en l'air et remarqua que ses cheveux étaient collés à une énorme sphère volante. Elle tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et la plongea dans la boule. Celle-ci explosa dans un poc sonore. Au même instant, la plume de Franck prit feu. Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent de surprise mêlée de ravissement tandis que ceux de Franck lançaient des éclairs. Il beugla une phrase indistincte et tendit un mouchoir à Lily.

-Quelle découverte ! s'émerveilla Sirius.

Bonnie pouffa et proposa sa propre plume à Franck qui l'accepta. Il consentit à lui faire un sourire avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir.

Une éternité plus tard, Lily se glissa dans son lit qui lui parut être l'endroit le plus confortable au monde. Elle écouta un instant le silence jusqu'à ce que les bougies s'allument et qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes défoncent la porte.

-Détends-toi ma vieille ! Black est un grand gamin ! C'était pas méchant.

Lily reconnut la voix de Bonnie. Elle trouva également que c'était drôle que Bonnie considère Sirius comme un grand enfant alors qu'elle même riait de tout.

-Tu le défends bien-sûr ! Pourquoi suis-je étonnée ! Tu es pareille que lui !

Lily se releva dans son lit. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Alice parler avec ce ton agressif, encore moins à Bonnie. Celle-ci ne trouva rien à répondre, estomaquée d'être ainsi traitée.

-Toi comme Black vous vous moquez éperdument des sentiments d'autrui ! Égoïstes et immatures que vous êtes !

Lily décida de ne pas intervenir. Bonnie s'exprima d'une voix douce :

-Alice, tu es un peu dure. Je suis ton amie...

-Arrête un peu d'être mielleuse !

Le cœur de Bonnie se serra davantage si c'était encore possible. Bientôt, il imploserait sous la pression. Comment en était-elle venue à ce cauchemar ?

-Je vous ai vu tous les deux, Franck et toi ! hurla presque Alice. Vos regards, vos sourires complices ! C'est écœurant !

Bonnie fut si soulagée de comprendre ce stupide malentendu qu'elle éclata de rire. Ce qui fut le comble pour Alice, jalouse et folle de chagrin. Elle attrapa sa baguette et s'écria :

-Fulgur maxima !

Lily se leva d'un bond brandit sa propre baguette pour éteindre le feu qui brûlait les sourcils de Bonnie. Lorsque le jet d'eau, l'atteignit elle cessa de crier et Lily l'emmena dans la salle commune. Elle emporta également son matériel de potions. Bonnie était sous le choc et c'était bien la première fois depuis que Lily la connaissait que les mots lui manquaient.

* * *

Encore un ! C'est à votre tour ! Remarques, conseils, commentaires, la plume est entre vos mains :P


	8. Le plan de Severus

James sortit de la salle de classe avec une peur froide qu'il n'avait pas réussi à chasser. Cette même peur qu'il avait ressentit dix ans auparavant en quittant le bureau du directeur de l'école primaire. Il avait su que cette fois-ci, ses parents ne passeraient pas l'éponge facilement et n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pourtant, le directeur avait été conciliant, James ayant l'air de regretter sa conduite. Et puis après tout, renverser le pot de sauce tomate dans l'entrée du self était une bêtise d'enfant, le malheureux professeur ne garderait son plâtre qu'un mois durant. Pourtant, comme quand il était petit, le soulagement d'avoir vu un événement tant redouté se dérouler sereinement n'avait pas réussi à apaiser James. _Tadam Tadam_. Son cœur n'en pouvait plus de marquer le temps. Il tempêtait comme s'il avait voulu être entendu dans tout le château.

James se rendit aux toilettes les plus proches pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Comme à l'accoutumée, Lily avait été resplendissante. Son homologue féminin avait mis en place diverses activités, approuvées à l'unanimité. James avait appris de ses erreurs, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête et de proposer des mises en application concrètes et aisément réalisables. Le travail avait été réparti, il était sortit le premier de la salle en feignant une nonchalance qu'il ne ressentait pas. Celle qu'il aurait aimé emprunté à Sirius, juste pour la soirée. Il parcourut sa feuille de note à la lueur d'une bougie, le regard vague.

_-Proposer à différentes écoles de sorcelleries dans le monde une correspondance écrite entre élèves qui souhaitent améliorer ou apprendre une langue étrangère._

_-Proposer certains cours de soutien mis en place et donnés par des élèves eux-mêmes._

_-Mettre en place des interventions de professionnels du monde magique volontaires pour parler de leur métier aux élèves de quatrième et de cinquième année, afin d'éclaircir les idées d'avenir._

_-Mettre en place un bal costumé lors de la soirée d'Halloween (demander le consentement du directeur de l'école ainsi que ceux de chaque maison / définir une petite charte à laquelle les élèves devront se soumettre pour le bon déroulement de la soirée / inviter les à animer le bal / définir un budget / demander la participation des magasins « Madame Guipure » et « Gaichiffon » pour la réalisation des costumes à bas prix -subvention du collège ?_

_-..._

**Pop.**

Une fois tous les élèves partis, Lily éteignit les lumières puis sortit de la salle. Le château était silencieux et désert, la cloche allait bientôt sonner. Lorsqu'elle traversa un couloir au quatrième étage, Lily entendit des chuchotements imperceptibles provenant d'une pièce dont Hagrid se servait pour ranger du matériel. Immobile, elle tendit l'oreille. Se remettre en route aurait été une sage décision. De toute façon, ce devait être des fantômes qui rôdaient. A peine en était-elle arrivée à cette conclusion qu'un craquement de bois sonore retentit. Les fantômes ne brisaient pas les meubles, se dit Lily. Sa curiosité émoussée, elle fit quelques pas souples en direction de la salle. L'oreille collée contre la porte, des voix lui parvinrent nettement :

-...veux qu'il soit puni, tonna une voix grave.

-Et il le sera, assura une deuxième voix.

Une voix particulièrement familière aux oreilles de Lily qui sursauta... Severus.

-Nous allons te venger, continua-t-il. Nous venger.

-Nous n'avons qu'à lui tendre un piège pour l'amener seul jusqu'à nous, lança froidement une troisième personne.

-Très bien ! Nous n'aurons qu'à le massacrer, approuva la première voix.

-Non ! susurra Severus. Ce serait trop facile, trop supportable.

Un silence plana un moment. Lily mit la main sur sa bouche pour atténuer le bruit de sa respiration accélérée.

-As-tu une meilleure idée ? demanda une quatrième voix, sur un ton méprisant.

-Bien meilleure, répondit Severus dans un ricanement cruel et haineux. Nous...

Ce fut à cet instant que la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne, vînt se poster devant Lily qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Le sang battant à ses tempes, elle prit ses jambes à son coup, dévala les escaliers. Tremblante, elle dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour récupérer un rythme cardiaque acceptable. Jane l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Lorsqu'elle prit place aux côtés de ses amis, la cloche retentit. Lily raconta à Arthur, Alice et Jane ce qu'elle avait entendu, le visage sombre.

-En tout cas, si Rogue se réjouie, c'est un présage assez lugubre, conclut Arthur.

-Je pense qu'ils planifiaient une vengeance contre Potter, assura Lily.

Alice et Arthur échangèrent un regard.

-Lily...les Serpentard ne manquent pas d'ennemis, raisonna Alice.

-C'est vrai, approuva Arthur. Ils détestent la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. D'autant plus qu'ils ont toujours évité de monter des mauvais coups aux maraudeurs, ils savent qu'ils ne seraient pas de taille.

-Justement, ils avaient l'intention de ne s'en prendre qu'à Potter ! De lui tendre un piège, protesta Lily

-Qu'à une personne ! la contredit Arthur. Et James connait le château mieux que quiconque en son sein, il n'a rien à craindre.

Voyant que Lily n'était pas convaincue, Alice rajouta :

-Et puis Rogue parlait de les venger, tous. A ce que je sache, Potter n'a attaqué que Dolohov.

-Il était peut-être dans cette salle ! Je n'aurais pas reconnu sa voix, assura Lily, un peu agacée que ses amis ne la prennent pas au sérieux.

Elle chercha approbation d'un regard auprès de Jane.

-Rien ne prouve qu'ils en veuillent à James, dit Jane tandis que Lily soupirait... cependant, si c'était le cas, ça serait justifié. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit prudent.

Arthur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit puis partit se coucher. Alice proposa de faire une bataille explosive avec son nouveau jeu de carte magique mais Bonnie s'installa à la table voisine à ce moment, aux côtés de Jim, Rémus, et Franck. Le visage d'Alice se ferma instantanément. Elle grommela un vague bonsoir avant de se diriger vers le dortoir, le pas raide.

-J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, confia Jane. Elles ne se parlent plus ?

-Toujours pas, se désola Lily. Bonnie a vraiment été sous le choc ! Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle lui pardonnerait volontiers si Alice daignait lui adresser la parole.

-Bonnie n'est pas en colère ? s'étonna Jane.

-Pas du tout, rigola Lily. Elle a un caractère marqué mais elle ne fait jamais d'histoire. Soit disant que cela ne dépense trop d'énergie inutilement.

-Tu as essayé d'arranger les choses ?

Lily secoua la tête. Elle tripota machinalement ses cheveux nattés tombant sur son épaule.

-C'est encore un peu tôt, expliqua-t-elle, navrée. Ce midi, Bonnie a voulu parler à Alice mais elle l'a gratifiée d'un regard méprisant. Elle est vraiment remontée, c'en est affolant !

Une jeune fille brune au nez en trompette souhaita une bonne nuit à Black d'un ton aguicheur, puis s'éloigna d'une démarche vulgaire. Lily et Jane la suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, réprimant leur fou rire.

-Depuis combien de temps la pauvre fille est-elle amoureuse de Black ? dit Lily en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Sept ans ! répondit Jane. Tu as déjà vu sa table de chevet ?

Lily fit non de la tête.

-Ce soir, avant d'aller te coucher, tu y jetteras un coup d'œil, conseilla Jane. Cette fille est pathétique !

De surprise, les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent légèrement, faisant remonter ses sourcils roux. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Jane dire du mal de quelqu'un. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. La discussion s'orienta sur le permis de transplanage que Jane, vivant avec un père sorcier, avait déjà utilisé.

-Ma mère, qui est moldue, racontait-elle, ne se lasse jamais que je l'emmène. Bien-sûr, elle n'apprécie pas le voyage en lui-même, mais elle s'émerveille d'ouvrir les yeux à un endroit différent, trois secondes après !

-Il paraît que le transplanage d'escorte est véritablement épouvantable, commenta Lily. Je n'ai jamais essayé...

-Ce doit être bizarre de vivre avec des moldus alors que tu es toi-même sorcière non ?

Visiblement, la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps, mais la curiosité chez Jane était très saine, témoin d'une soif d'apprendre. Lily lui sourit.

-En tout cas, ça a été une expérience inouïe de découvrir le monde de la sorcellerie ! Mes parents se réjouissent toujours quand je leur parle de Poudlard, des professeurs, du ministère, des créatures magiques...

-Tu veux dire, tes amis sorciers ? plaisanta Jane.

-Bonnie est venue passer une semaine à la maison, il y a deux ans, dit Lily que ce souvenir semblait combler de joie. Seulement, la plupart du temps, j'évite de les inviter.

-Pourquoi cela ? Tes parents paraissent assez tolérants !

Le visage de Lily s'assombrit un peu. L 'expression de dégoût de sa sœur aînée s'imposa à elle. Quelle honte elle avait ressentie lorsque Pétunia avait craché aux pieds de Bonnie lors de leur rencontre. Lily sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle cilla pour les faire partir. Jane eut le tact de s'intéresser au cactus de Jim posé sur la table tandis que Lily essuyait ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda Lily, avide. Jane partageait ses cours de Potions, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Sortilèges.

-J'ai pris également Astrologie, Histoire de la Magie- en plus des deux heures obligatoires instaurées en septième année- et Botanique, compléta Jane, devinant les pensées de Lily. En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup intégrer l'école des « Plantes et environnement magiques » de Ray Gras. C'est en France. Mon père possède un gigantesque potager magique dans l'arrière cour, ça me passionne. Le professeur Chourave me donne des cours supplémentaires certains soirs car cette école exige des futurs élèves qu'ils rédigent une thèse sur le sujet de leur choix.

Lily était stupéfaite. C'était certainement la première fois qu'elle entendait Jane parler autant. Bien-sûr, c'était une camarade enthousiaste et compréhensive mais réservée cependant. Jane croisa le regard de Lily et cessa de parler. Elle eut un petit sourire perspicace.

-Oui, je sais, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est surprenant.

-Euh...je ne... fit Lily, confuse.

Jane eut un petit rire avant de lancer joyeusement :

-Généralement, je réserve mes avis sur ce que je vis et vois. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'humour spontané de certains.

Son regard glissa vers Sirius qui jonglait avec des strucoscopes devant des première année et un Peter Petigrow visiblement impressionnés. Lily, elle, détailla le visage attendri de Jane. Décidément, les gens réservés étaient très surprenants. Ou très décevants, les deux extrêmes. Jane se tourna vers Lily, l'air malicieux.

-Je pense à ce que tu nous as dit ce soir, lui confia-t-elle.

Lily lui adressa un signe de tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. Mais Jane se plongea dans un silence mystérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Potter pourrait avoir des soucis...

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'espère tout de même que tu te trompes. Une seule chose me paraît évidente et difficilement réfutable.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu es inquiète pour James.

Sur ce, Jane planta Lily, remontant dans leur dortoir. Lily se sentit rougir. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa un livre qui traînait là, pour se redonner contenance.

La salle commune se vida peu à peu. Sirius avait appris à un premier année à jongler avec deux balles tandis que James s'était longtemps amusé avec un frisbee à dents mordeuses. Lorsque les garçons regagnèrent leur dortoir, il était tard, pourtant Lily demeurait blottie sur sa chaise, l'air pensif.

Sirius se moqua de Rémus qui avait gagné une nouvelle plaie au visage.

-Allez ! Ne m'en veux pas, riait James. Ça t'en fera au moins une que tu ne devras pas à ton petit problème de fourrure !

Rémus lui lança un regard réprobateur qui n'eut aucun effet sur James. Si ce n'est qu'il lui offrit un coup sec sur le crâne avec le plat de son frisbee. Rémus, Peter et Sirius prirent l'escalier de pierre mais James se plaignit. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Soupirant, il se mit à chercher son magasine de Quidditch. Il pourrait au moins lire dans son lit.

Essoufflé, le feu ne diffusait presque plus de chaleur mais il invoquait les rêveries, projetant l'ombres de ses flammes dansantes sur les murs sombres de la salle commune. C'est pourquoi, James sursauta en apercevant Lily encore assise, le regard fixé sur... son propre livre de Quidditch. Mal à l'aise, James ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il avait tout de même très envie de lire mais ne voulait plus prendre l'initiative de parler à Lily. Réticent, il s'approcha néanmoins de la table qu'elle occupait.

Les pensées de Lily se troublèrent. Elle sentit la même odeur enivrante qu'elle avait déjà humé dans un couloir. De toutes ses forces, elle tenta de se concentrer pour en retrouver la source mais une voix la fit sursauter :

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch, risqua James d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Lily ne comprit pas ce qu'il racontait jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux. Le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de feuilleter depuis environ une heure. Sur la première page, en lettres fines et attachées était écrit _James Potter._ Elle se dérida et lui tendit son bien.

James récupéra son magasine, le corps incroyablement raide. Il avait du mal à respirer.

-Euh...je...enfin, merci, souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Quand il fut dans les escaliers, il crut entendre Lily lui dire bonne nuit mais il estima que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Cela paraissait déjà trop beau qu'elle lui ait adressé un sourire. James ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement que possible mais un vacarme infernal régnait en réalité dans son dortoir. Quand il entra, Franck et Jim l'assaillirent :

-C'est vrai qu'il va y avoir un bal pour Halloween ?

-Sirius nous a raconté ! C'est quoi le thème ?

-Vous allez inviter un groupe ?

James haussa un sourcil.

-Vous vous entraînez pour l'entretien d'embauche à la Gazette du Sorcier les gars ?

-Hé ! Plus tôt dans la soirée, tu as réduit à néant mon méticuleux travail de rangement, protesta Franck. Alors tu m'es redevable !

James grogna en se vautrant sur son lit. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Ils sont surtout pressés d'avoir un charmant prétexte pour parler à la gente féminine ! jappa Sirius.

-Tu peux parler ! fit Jim, moqueur. Tu n'as certainement jamais eu de conversation avec une de ces adorables créatures !

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? répliqua Sirius d'un ton naturel et nonchalant. Elles ne sont pas si intéressantes que vous pensez le croire !

Lily flotta un instant dans l'esprit de Sirius. Elle avait été l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il se l'expliquait en raison de l'incroyable capacité de compréhension, d'écoute et de douceur qu'elle dégageait. De plus, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se connaître à un moment où les soucis familiaux de Sirius le rongeaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se demandait vaguement s'il prendrait la peine d'inviter une cavalière qui l'ennuierait probablement toute la soirée durant. La conversation de ses camarades le faisait bailler mais il concentra son regard sur l'activité singulière de Jim.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Je roule un stick cher petit sorcier ignorant, dit Jim, content qu'on lui pose cette question.

Intrigué, Sirius sauta du lit pour rejoindre celui de Jim. Les gestes précautionneux qu'il voyait lui étaient totalement étrangers. S'il était une chose qui animait profondément Sirius, c'était bien découvrir de nouveaux moyens de faire enrager ses parents. Bien qu'il eut quitté leur maison depuis plus d'un an, il avait conservé les réflexes et la curiosité qu'il y avait acquis.

-J'ai déjà vu ça ! s'écria Arthur. Les moldus les mettent à la bouche et soufflent de la fumée !

-Il y a quand même des fois où je me demande si on vit à la même époque ! rigola Jim.

Arthur se mua dans un silence songeur. A bien y repenser, définir cette activité n'avait pas été la première chose dont il s'était soucié. Il s'était surtout inquiété de la future convalescence du moldu qui avait eu la malchance de souffler sa malodorante fumée vers sa mère. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement pris conscience que ses parents haïssaient la population non magique. Tu parles d'un choc...

Ils passèrent la soirée à questionner Jim et profiter de cette insolite découverte.

Dans la salle commune, Lily regardait le feu mourir. Peut-être verrait-elle un elfe venir le rallumer si elle ne s'en occupait pas. Le froid l'avait atteinte si bien qu'elle s'était finalement assise sur le canapé jouxtant la cheminée. La curiosité la retint cependant de raviver cette chaleur épuisée. Elle avait également envie de parler à quelqu'un qui soit à l'écoute. Une envie fugace la ravageait depuis qu'elle avait songé à Pétunia. Un désir ardent bien particulier qu'elle avait pourtant appris à enfouir. Celui de discuter avec sa sœur, la jeune adolescente qui avait toute son enfance durant été son modèle sur terre. Lily gémit de dédain. Sa sœur la détestait aujourd'hui. Prise d'un violent frisson qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la température ambiante, Lily frotta vigoureusement ses bras. Tant pis pour la rencontre avec une gentille créature ! Elle brandit sa baguette. Immédiatement, une douce chaleur envahit ses membres et elle sentit ses mains si froides brûler de par cette trop soudaine et importante différence thermique. Plongées dans ses pensées, Lily faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main. Sa journée défilait à toute vitesse derrière ses rétines.

Elle garda ses yeux clos en prononçant la formule et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son visage flottait dans l'air. Le détailler la réconforta infiniment. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur le canapé ce soir-là, l'homologue magique de James Potter disparut.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je suis véritablement navrée, j'ai loupé la publication de la semaine dernière ! En espérant que vous avez aimé la lecture :D Merci à Kuumquat pour sa fidélité !**


End file.
